Through The Rain
by moski-bob
Summary: katie is new to forks, and when she finds a dog in a storm she takes him inside. When she wakes up there's no dog, but there is a really hot guy. a werewolf? could she be in love? and does the thing in the forest with purple eyes pose a threat? SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Rain. Again. I was sitting in my room when I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Katie! Honey! I'm going now! I'll see you again in a month! Bye!"

I sighed. It was so typical of her. She was leaving home. Again. This time she was going to Colorado, on a trip with her new boyfriend. Ever since my dad died two months ago she's been trying to forget him. which, indirectly, is why I'm sitting upstairs wearing several layers of clothing, and still freezing my butt off. We used to live in Florida. I loved it there, I had loads of friends, and every Saturday me and my family would go to the beach and surf.

But after the car crash, everything changed. My dad was driving my little sister, Emily, back from a birthday party when a drunk driver crashed into them. There were no survivors. Mom took me and moved to Forks, Washington. All of the pictures we had ever taken of us as a family are upstairs in a big box, along with anything else that might remind mom of Dad or Emily.

Since we moved, mom has been dating loads of guys, to get over dad. They're all the same though, after the first time they sleep together, they run away. None of them want a serious relationship. I never want to be like that, to go out with loads of people I barely know. So I won't fall in love. No matter what. That way, I'll never have the same problem that mom has

So now I'm staring out of the window, watching mom's car pull out of the drive through the rain. It's better not to fall in love, because if you do, you'll get hurt. No matter how much you love that person, they'll leave you, and there's nothing you can do about that, so why bother?

I grabbed my ipod from the table next to me and turned it on. I fell asleep on the window seat with loud music blasting in my ears.

When I woke up, my ipod had stopped playing. I looked at the screen, and remembered that I had forgotten to put it on 'repeat'. My watch told me that it was 3:00 AM. I looked out the window, it was raining harder than before. I could barely make out the silhouette of the big tree in our back yard. As I was turning my head away, I thought I saw something move underneath the tree. I squinted out into the darkness, but the rain made it hard to see if there really was something there or not. Just as I was about to turn away again, I saw the thing under the tree move again. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it looked like a dog. No, that couldn't be right, it was much too big to be a dog. Just as I decided to leave it be and check in the morning, the thing gave out a strangled yelp.

I don't know why I went out there, into the freezing rain, to help something that could possibly eat me. But I did. Before I knew it I was in the back yard, rain stinging my face as I ran towards the tree where I had last seen the thing from my window. As I got closer I could see that I was right, it was a dog. The biggest dog I had ever seen, but a dog all the same. I couldn't quite see what color it was, but he looked like a dark brown. As I approached him, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly. His eyes were dull and lifeless. I tried to lift him, to help him stand, by grabbing his collar, but he didn't have one. He slowly rose to his feet and I gasped, he was even bigger than I thought he was! He almost came up to my shoulder! I helped him get toward the house, and up the stairs, where he collapsed in my room.

I sat on my bed and looked at the massive beast lying on my bedroom floor. I sat next to him and took a closer look at what I had rescued from the rain. What I originally thought was dark brown, was mud. He was covered in it. I sighed. There was no way he was sleeping in here without me washing him first, besides, he was soaking wet, and there was no way that was comfortable.

I half dragged, half carried him through the door that lead to my bathroom, and dumped him in the bath. It was a good thing the bathtub was huge, otherwise he would never have fitted into it. I took the shower nozzle of its holder and turned on the hot water. He seemed to moan in pleasure slightly when the water hit him, but it was probably just my imagination. Dogs don't moan. As the mud on him was washed away, I saw that I was wrong about his color. He was a beautiful sandy color.

After an hour, he was finally clean. let me tell you, you never appreciate how big something is until you try to clean it. I dragged him out of the tub and toweled him, grateful that he was mostly unconscious. If he wasn't, he probably would have shaken himself off, getting dirty water all over the walls. Which would have sucked, since I would have been the one that had to clean up afterwards. Once he was dry, I dragged him back to my room and tried to wrap him in a blanket so he wouldn't be cold. Yes. I _tried _to wrap him in a blanket. But he was too big. So I (successfully this time) wrapped him in _two_ blankets. Well, I didn't wrap him exactly, I just put one under him, and one on top of him. Wrapping something that big would be impossible for someone my size.

Once he was settled, I went to take a shower myself. I was still soaking wet from being in the rain, and even more so because of cleaning the big dog thing. I needed to give it a name. I can't keep on calling him 'dog' or 'thing' all of the time. I thought about what I could call him while the water from the shower hit my back. He didn't have a collar, so chances are he doesn't have an owner. Which means he's mine now, I thought happily. Hmm… I'll just call him 'Dog' until I can think of a more fitting name. I finished rinsing the shampoo out of my long, black hair and quickly got out of the shower. I would usually just stand in the shower and soak in the hot water, but washing Dog took up most of the hot water. Grrr.

I looked at my watch again, it was almost 6:00 AM. I decided to go to bed, because I was dead tired from dragging Dog up the stairs.

I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them straight away. The rain had stopped, and the sun was hurting my eyes. I had forgotten to close my curtains last night. Why had I forgotten? I never forget the curtains. It all came back to me in a flash. Dragging Dog out of the rain, washing him afterwards, trying to get the stupid blanket around him. I got out of bed, and closed the curtains. There, that's much better, I thought to myself. I walked to the other side of my bed to see how Dog was doing.

I screamed.

Where Dog had been the day before, there was now…well…he wasn't Dog, that's for sure. There was a guy. A really big, hot guy. He was laying on the blanket that I had put out for Dog, and laying under one, but only partly. He had the blanket wrapped around his waist, and his head was buried under his arm. His heavily muscled arm. From where I was standing, I could see his long-ish black hair. He shifted in his sleep, and my eyes were dragged towards his six pack. I whirled around, blushing like crazy. What was he doing here?! Where was Dog!?

As soon as I had my blush under control I turned around and thought about how to wake him up. I didn't know him, and I didn't want to touch him to wake him up. Well, actually I did. But I wouldn't, it seemed too nice. He just appeared in my house, no, my room! Plus, he also scared Dog away! Or maybe he took him? I looked over to my bedside table, ah, perfect. I walked over to it and grabbed the empty glass that was on it. I marched over to my bathroom, and filled it with water. cold water. I went back to where I left the guy in my room, and promptly poured the _cold_ water on him.

He jumped to his feet, shaking his head to get the water off it. It would have been fine, if he hadn't stood up. When he stood up, the blanket that had been covering him fell off. I spun around, the blush returning to my face.

"Why did you wake me up!? That water was _Cold! _Wait...why are you facing that way?"

"Clothes" was all I managed to squeak

"Oh..right"

When I finally turned around he had the sheet wrapped around his waist, and he was looking at me confusedly.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted at him, glad that my voice had returned to normal

He looked at me with a strange dazed look on his face

"what are you looking at?!"

"I...Imprint." was all he said.

**(a/n-so guys that's the first chappie…tell me what you think!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n- I had no school 2day! Yaay! …because president-man bush visited Dubai and all the roads are closed so…I got 2 write another chapter!!! - ..and thanks 2 the ppl who reviewed the last chapter!)**

"You show up in my house, Dog disappears, oh yeah, and you're not wearing any clothes. All of that and the only thing you can say is 'imprint'?!"

"Ummm…Sorry?

I walked up to him, and gave him my death glare.

"Where. Is. Dog." I poked him in the chest to emphasize each word.

"Umm…yeah…about that…" he started.

"Who are you anyway?"

He smiled for the first time that morning. His smile was so beautiful, I almost stopped breathing.

"I'm Seth. I live up in La Push."

I was speechless.

"I…I'm Katie" I managed to stutter.

"I…" my stuttering was interrupted when I had a coughing fit. I guess going out into the rain wasn't such a good idea after all.

Seth moved closer towards me, looking worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No," I replied as my eyes watered. "I will be ok once you tell me what you did with Dog."

"I can go and get him if you want" he seemed kind of hesitant…but he took Dog, so he better get him back!

"Really?

"Yeah. But first you have to go to bed."

This made me confused. Very confused.

"Go...to bed?"

"Yup." he replied happily. "You're sick. So you should get some sleep."

"But I just woke up!" this was totally unfair!

"So?"

"So?! I'm not sick! Go get Dog back!"

"You are sick. Probably because you went out into the rain last night."

"But I…how do you know I was in the rain last night?" ...he wasn't watching me was he? "Unless you're a stalker…"

"No!"

"Then how did you know?" I can tell that there's something that he's not telling me…

"Umm…I… it's kind of a long story…"

"You can tell me." I tried to sound confident, but it was a tiny bit difficult. He was standing there wrapped in a _sheet_ for god's sake! "…but first go put some clothes on."

"I don't have any with me."

"...you came to my house naked?"

"Kind of"

I sighed. This wasn't scaring me anymore, it was just… strange. I thought I should care more that a guy pretty much appeared out of nowhere, in my room, not wearing any clothes. But, for some reason I didn't really mind.

"I suppose I could go get some pants for you…"

There were some baggy pants in the boxes upstairs that used to belong to dad. He might fit into those… It would be a tight fit though… Seth was _huge_.

"Yeah, that would be great." As he smiled again, I felt _better_. Not that I was feeling terrible in the first place, but everything just got _brighter. _It would be worth keeping him around just for this feeling I get whenever he smiles. Wait… could it be? That I'm falling in love? No. it's impossible! I only met him this morning! Get a grip on yourself Katie!

"I'll go and get you some clothes!" I called as I walked up the stairs to the attic.

Wow… there's so much dust in here…dust has always made me sneeze, and as I walked into the room, my footsteps raised dust off the floor. I looked around the boxes and tried to find the one that was labeled 'pants' or 'clothes' or something. The boxes were all piled up in gigantic towers, and I walked around them, trying to find the one I was looking for.

'Photos', no, 'books', no, 'toys', no, 'junk', ugh its not here! I walked around a bit more, trying too remember what the box that had dads clothes in looked like, without much luck. I took a last look around, and saw it. Just my luck. It was at the top of the highest stack. I reached up; I could just reach it if I stood on my toes. I pulled it forward, inching it towards me. Just as I was about to pull it off the stack completely, I felt the dust tickle my nose.

Oh. Crap.

I sneezed.

I tried to hold up the box, but my knees buckled. I fell to the floor, and scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the box to crush me into the dusty attic floor.

I felt two strong, warm hands grab my waist and pull me off the floor.

There was a deafening crash as the box hit the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself looking into Seth's concerned face. His blue eyes were piercing into my own green ones.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I replied quietly, still slightly in shock from what had happened. I was shaking, unable to keep still.

Seth's hands were burning on the exposed skin between where my tank top ended and my shorts began.

I leaned forward, resting my head against his bare chest. He took his hands from my waist and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that, until the shaking stopped. Then I remembered what had happened to make the box almost fall on me. His pants. The ones he _wasn't wearing_. I jumped away from him, or tried anyway. His arms were locked around me so tightly, that there was no way that I'd get free on my own.

"Umm…Seth?" I hesitantly asked

"Hmmm?"

"Let go?"

"No."

"What? Seth! Let go of me!"

"Only if you promise to be careful."

"What?" his answer caught me off guard.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. No, that's not right. I knew exactly what to say.

"Seth…"

"Yes."

"You're not wearing pants!"

"Oh...yeah…" he let me go to fasten the blanket a bit tighter around his waist.

I turned to the box that Seth had saved me from. It had fallen onto its side, and clothes were spilling out of

it. Seth walked up to the box and picked up a pair of my little sisters hot pink shorts.

"You don't want me to wear these…do you?"

"Well…they'd definitely suit you" I joked. I rooted through the box until I found a pair of jeans that looked like they might fit Seth.

"Try these. They're the biggest pair I can find. Put them on. I'm going back to my room."

I went back to my room, and sat on the bed. Where was Dog? I hope I find him again… wait! Seth said he could get him! I'll talk to him when he gets some clothes on. The thought brought a blush to my cheeks. Of all the people to sleep in my house naked, I was glad it was him. Wait…did I just admit I liked him!? Because I don't. No. I don't like him at all. Maybe a little bit. Fine. A lot. NO! I don't like him!

"Confused!" I shut my eyes and lied on my bed, trying not to think, or I would make myself more confused. If that was even possible.

"Confused? About what?" I opened my eyes to see Seth standing in the doorway, looking gorgeous. My jaw dropped. He looked even better with clothes on. Well he was only wearing jeans, but still, at least he wasn't naked. His black hair was messed up, and falling into his beautiful, bright blue eyes in a way that seemed perfect. His arms were crossed against his muscled chest, and I couldn't help but remember how god it had felt when he'd wrapped them around me.

"Don't you like them?" he asked worriedly

"No! They're awesome. I mean… they look…ok…"

He laughed. His laugh was beautiful I couldn't think of anything that would compare to it.

"I hope you don't mind. I also took some boxers I found in the box. Otherwise it could get a bit dangerous with the zipper."

"Oh." I replied, not getting what he was talking about. My eyes widened as I understood. "Oh." I said again.

"So what now?" he asked

"Now you can tell me what you did with Dog!"

"Umm…like I said, it's kind of a long story"

"Tell me." This was much easier when he was wearing clothes.

"First let me tell you a story."

"Okay." It couldn't hurt, could it?

"It's one of the Quileute legends of La Push." I settled down on the bed, getting comfortable.

"Quileute?"

"Mmhmm. My people. The legend says that we descended from wolves." **(you guys all know the legends so im not gonna go into detail with that)**

**(a/n- annnd that's it 4 this chapter. Tell me what yew think! Also, if there's anything that you want to see happen in the story, or any ideas for it tell me!! Maybe yew have an idea for another story? I 3 ideas!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n -- to answer some of the questions from yur comments. Fluffy otters-No, they don't live in a mansion, they just have a really big bath (for no apparent reason, of course). ****ilovetwilightxx3**** - I have no idea if Quileutes can have blue eyes, but I thought the whole black hair/blue eyes thing was cool. **

**This chapter is 4 kissa, bcuz she helped me think of it. love yew kissa.**

**(yeah ill tazerize sum1 eventually)**

**Enjoy!!**

I opened my eyes and yawned. My dreams had been filled with disturbing images of what could have happened to Dog. The clock on my bedside table told me it was three o clock. In the afternoon. Had I slept that long? Usually I was awake around 11, maybe I went to sleep late or something. Oh… that's right, after Seth told me those legends about the Quileutes, I fell asleep. I wonder how people could be descended from wolves. It would be cool, changing into a wolf. But I don't think I'd be able to be one…I don't think I could deal with growing fur every time I became a wolf.

I took a quick shower, and threw some clothes on. Did Seth leave while I was asleep? Maybe Dog came back… I ran down the stairs, and looked around the living and dining rooms. Seth wasn't in either. I found myself feeling disappointed as I headed to the kitchen, to get some breakfast. I walked around the corner, only to bash into something. I fell, and landed on my butt. I hadn't walked into a wall had I? Ugh.

"Stupid wall." I muttered, and looked up. Seth was standing in front of me, still shirtless, eating a piece of chocolate that I had left in the fridge. "Seth!" I cried happily "You didn't leave!"

"Of course not." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye first." he flicked his head to the side to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh." That surprised me. "But you came in without saying hello." I pointed out.

"It was a one time thing. Won't happen again" he promised as he took a huge bite of the chocolate bar.

I thought about that for a second. "Seth."

"Yeah"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"Hm." He grunted.

"What?"

"Nope" he took another bite of the chocolate.

"Seth! It's my chocolate!"

"Not anymore" he grinned.

I jumped up and tried to grab the chocolate bar from him. He saw me coming, and held it up where I couldn't reach it. "Seth! Give me the chocolate!"

"It's mine."

I tried to jump for it, but he held it even higher. I eyed the rug he was standing on. "Fine. Be that way." I pretended to walk away, turning around at the last minute to pull the rug from under him. It _almost_ worked exactly as I had planned. It would have worked perfectly, if he hadn't fallen forwards. But he did fall forwards.

As he fell he let go of the chocolate bar, I saw it fly through the air, as if in slow motion. Seth fell towards me, knocking me over. My back hit the ground hard, and I couldn't remember closing my eyes, but they were definitely closed now. I could feel heat radiating from somewhere above me. I opened them slowly, to see Seth's concerned face looking at me. He had landed right on top of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Y…yeah" I replied, a little nervous having Seth so close to me. On top of me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Seth, I'm fine"

"I'm glad" we looked at each other for a moment, and he tilted his head down a bit, towards mine.

"Seth" I whispered

He leaned down further, and his lips came into contact with…air.

He looked up in time to see me grab the chocolate bar from the ground, and run into the living room.

"It's mine! Hahahahahahaaa!" I yelled as I ran away.

As soon as I was sure he couldn't see me any more, I collapsed against a wall, sliding to the floor. He had tried to kiss me! I used to think that was bad. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love. But would it really be that terrible? I was sure I had wanted him to kiss me just now. No, I resolved as I finished off the chocolate. I wouldn't fall in love. And if it was too late? I tried not to think of that as I ventured back toward the kitchen for some real breakfast. Nothing wrong with chocolate, but I was still hungry.

I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, then opened the fridge. As I grabbed the butter, I noticed that the fridge seemed strangely empty.

"Seth!" I called

"Mmhmm" he walked through the kitchen door, his mouth full of something.

"What are you eating?"

"Mmmhmm mhm hmm"

"Would that happen to be the pizza that's mysteriously disappeared from the fridge?"

He shook his head vigorously

"Mmh mhhm mm" he swallowed then clarified "It's not the pizza, I ate that while you were sleeping."

"Then what were you eating?"

"Just a snack."

"What was it?"

"Umm…that plate of chicken that was in the fridge"

"The whole plate!?" I cried. "That was going to be my dinner!"

"Well I didn't eat the plate, just the chicken on it. And as for dinner, you'll just have to let me take you out."

"No way."

"What?"

"There is no way that I'm going to have dinner with you"

"Why not?"

"Hmm," I said sarcastically, "well you're half naked, for a start."

"Well if you don't like these jeans, then I can always wear those pink shorts upstairs."

"Umm…we'll stick with the jeans."

He shrugged. "Your choice. Why'd you call me in here anyways?"

"Oh yeah," I replied as I buttered my toast. "Yesterday you said that you were going to tell me where Dog went."

"Hmmm."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how to tell you this" he looked at me curiously. 'Do you believe in werewolves?"

"Werewolves? I've never really thought about it."

"What if, hypothetically, Dog really wasn't a dog?"

I looked at him skeptically. "He's kind of big to be a cat."

"Not a cat. A wolf."

"So?" I could tell he was trying to hint at something, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. **(A/n-she's not thick, she's just worried about Dog)**

"Katie. A _were_wolf"

I looked at him, toast forgotton. "Oh." I thought about that for a moment "You said you could get him back. So are you going to?"

"What?" my answer caught him off guard.

"Are you going to get him back?"

"You still want him?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course!"

"But he's dangerous! He could hurt you!"

"He wouldn't!"

"And how would you know that?" he asked

"I…" I thought about it. "I just do." And it was true. I just _felt_ that Dog wouldn't hurt me. Why was Seth making such a big deal out of this? Unless… "You didn't hurt him, did you? I swear Seth, if you did anything to Dog I will torture you forever. And when you die I'll resurrect you. And do some more horrible things that I can't think of right now."

"No, I didn't hurt him at all." He assured me "But you're sure that you want him back?"

"Of course!" I half shouted at him

"You're absolutely positive that you want him back?"

"Goddamit Seth just tell me where he is!"

"He's here."

"Where?" I looked around, but I could only see Seth. I tried to look around him.

"He's closer than you think."

"Seth! Stop playing games! Just tell me already!"

"I am Dog."

"You _what?_" wow. I really didn't see that one coming.

"I'm Dog"

"You're a werewolf?" I clarified.

"Yes"

"Hmm. It makes sense..." it did make sense... Him appearing where I put Dog, and not having any clothes with him. he was a werewolf. "cool"

"What?" he asked, surprised "you're not going to scream? Or make me get out?"

"No. but if you misbehave I might be tempted to get out a pitchfork and poke you until you surrender."

"You don't care that I'm a werewolf?" he asked.

"Didn't I just say that I didn't?"

"I'm just…surprised."

"You said you would get Dog for me."

"And I did, in a roundabout kind of way."

"No you didn't." I replied. "I haven't seen Dog since yesterday."

"What?" he didn't get what I was trying to say.

"I still want to see Dog. So change or transform or whatever you call it"

"_Transform?_ Don't you mean morph?"

"Yeah, that."

He let out a short laugh

"Well I'm _so sorry_ I didn't study my mythical creature vocabulary much."

"Okay I'll morph for you. Hang on a sec." he walked toward the door that led to the rest of the house

"Where are you going?!" I panicked, I've been left alone so many times, and it didn't matter. But I don't want Seth to leave.

"I'm just going around the corner. To take the jeans off. Otherwise I'll break them when I morph."

"Oh." I watched him leave. And I realized that I was happier than I should be, just because he was going to come back.

**a/n- okie guys..this one is probably my favourite chapter so far. Can someone tell me how to check how many hits a story has had? I just can't seem to work it out. Thanks -. REVIEWS AND IDEAS APPRECIATED!! (especially ideas)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n- heiii! …. Okay… a bunch of people (ehm…2…) have asked if the story has a plot…it does… but I don't want 2 make the story all plot-ish if yew know wat I mean…I wanna have some cute little romantic ideas (like the chocolate thing last chapter) to put in it and make it more interesting. So if you have ANY IDEAS PLEASE please PLEASE TELL ME! if I cant think of any cute-ish things to put in the story I wont be able to update as fast, cuz It takes forever 4 me to think of cute-ish things so **_**please **_**help me think of some!**

**(jumps up and down) NEXT CHAPTER! - this one was 12 pages! Wow!**

I eagerly waited for Seth to come round the corner in his Dog/wolf form. It seemed to take forever. I couldn't hear anything happening, so I inched towards the doorway. Right when I was about to step through it, something nudged my stomach. It was Dog!

"Dog!" I shouted happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I'd almost forgotten how big he was! And how warm! He licked my cheek, and I hugged him tighter. For some reason, it just felt really good to be around Dog again, even though I hadn't been around him very long in the first place. I stood up and looked at him. He was such a pretty color! A light brown, almost yellow, sandy color.

"You look so pretty!" I squealed, and reached down to hug him again. He broke out of my grip and trotted away from me, his tail wagging overtime.

"Dog!" I called out. "You…" my warning was cut off when his tail smashed into one of mom's favorite vases, knocking it off the low table it was on, and launching it into the air. It smashed into a wall, sending water and some strange purple flowers flying in all directions. Dog ran round the corner and two seconds later he returned, only this time he was Seth. He ran towards me.

"I'm sorry Katie! Are you ok?

Blushing, I spun around, spotting what I was looking for on the floor in front of me. His jeans.

"Katie?" he asked

"Your…Ummm… Your jeans…."

"Aww crap not again." I heard him moan. "Sorry Katie." He said, a little louder this time. "I keep on forgetting."

I picked up the jeans and held them out behind me, without turning around.

"Umm…Katie?" he asked as he took them from me "Can you pass the boxers as well?"

I blushed even more. I picked up the checkered boxers from where they had been laying under the jeans. I passed them to him, trying extremely hard not to think of what I had just seen. Not that I didn't like it…it was just _wrong. _I wonder if he's done that more often? I asked myself. In front of other girls. I hope he hasn't. wait? Why do I hope that? I shook my head in an attempt to clear it.

"Are you done yet?"

"Umm yeah, now I am."

"We should clean up the water and the flowers and stuff."

"Yeah"

Five minutes later Seth was on his hands and knees, cleaning under a table, and I was wiping water off a wall.

"Who bought these flowers anyway" Seth asked, holding one up so I could see it.

"Mom did."

"Why are they that color?"

"I dunno."

"Can I be serious with you for a minute?"

"of course." I replied. Could he maybe want to tell me something important? Maybe he's going to tell me he likes me? That would be so cool! Wait, did I just think that? No! It would be so …un-cool!

"These flowers," he interrupted my thoughts "Are really nasty."

That made me laugh. "They are" I agreed.

We continued cleaning in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Seth?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Why were you in my garden last night?"

"It was my mistake." he sighed

I looked at him curiously.

"See, us werewolves aren't the only-"

I cut him off "Us werewolves? There are more?"

"Of course." he answered easily.

"How many?" I asked, my eyes wide. More than just him? This was so cool!

"Well, there's me, and my sister, Leah, and Quil and Embry, I live with those three. Then there's Jacob and Sam, he's the leader of the pack. So that's six." He looked at me. "What are you smiling at?" he asked suspiciously.

"This is all just so…"

"Creepy?" he finished for me

"No!" I replied "It's awesome!"

"Fill me in?" he asked. "It's hard for me to see how this is awesome."

"Out of all of the towns my mom could have moved to, we moved here! Where there are _werewolves!_ How is that not-awesome in any way?"

"Maybe because we could accidentally, oh I don't know, rip you to shreds?"

"You could, but you wouldn't."

He sighed. "That's not the point."

I shook my head. "It's _exactly_ the point."

He sighed again, and went back to picking up the broken pieces of the vase.

"What were you saying before? Why you were in the backyard?" I asked.

"Us werewolves," he started again "Aren't the only" he used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air "'mythical creatures' around here."

My eyes widened "There are others?"

"Yes." He continued. "There are also-"

"What are they!?" I interrupted again.

"They are-"

"Are they flying monkeys!? That would be _so_ _cool_!"

"No. No flying monkeys. There are-"

"Really? That sucks. Or are there those horse-people things…centaurs! Are there any of them?"

"No. No horse-people. There _are-_"

"No horse-people either? That sucks even more. What about _bird-_people. I bet _they_ exist."

"...No…As far as I know there are only werewolves and-"

"Hmmm maybe hippo-people then?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" I was broken out of my thoughts about awesome kind-of-maybe-possibly-real-animal-human-hybrid-things.

"If you interrupt me one more time I'm not going to tell you."

"What!? No!! You have to tell me!"

"I'm trying. You're not making it very easy for me."

"Sorry. I'll shut up now"

"So like I was saying. There are two kinds of 'mythical' creatures that actually exist. They are werewolves and-"

"But I thought you guys were mythical, so does that mean that maybe other 'mythical' creatures exist as well? Like a yeti! I've always wanted to meet a yeti, or a Bigfoot, or sasquatch, **(a/n-you know that band called tenacious D? with jack black? They have that sasquatch song…)** but when you think about it, aren't they all the same? I always liked yeti's more. Bigfoot is too crude, and sasquatch is just plain weird."

"That's it. I'm not going to tell you anymore."

"No! Seth! Please tell me! I won't talk!"

"That's what you said last time."

"I'll do anything! Please just tell me!"

"Anything?" he looked at me evilly **(a/n-is that a word?)**

"Umm…Within reason…" maybe he would want me to kiss him? That would be so awesome. whoops, so not-awesome is what I meant. It would be really not-awesome to kiss him. Oh who am I kidding? I want to kiss him so bad it hurts. But I'm not going to tell him that.

He smiled at me. "Hug me."

I almost choked, he had me wanting to kiss him and all he wanted was a hug? "Why?" I asked. I don't like being confused, but it happens way too often.

"Because you've never hugged me, not of your own free will."

"Technically this isn't exactly free will. Besides, I have hugged you."

"When?" he asked.

"When you were Dog."

"You know when I morph I'm still me. You don't have to call me Dog."

"But its fun to call you Dog." I couldn't think of Dog as Seth, I just couldn't! They seemed like completely different people. Or animals, depending on how you look at it.

"Whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. "Just come over here and hug me."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm! He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. He buried his face in my hair.

"You smell so good."

Okay. That wasn't weird at all.

We stayed there, not moving, for what seemed like a second, and forever at the same time.

He reluctantly let go of me, but left his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "I guess we should finish cleaning up this mess eh?"

"Tell me! What other kind of" I imitated what he had done earlier, making quotation marks in the air. " 'mythical creatures' are there?"

He was suddenly very serious "Vampires."

My eyes widened. Vampires? Werewolves and vampires?

"Listen to me Katie. I never want you to hang out with vampires okay? They are dangerous."

I nodded mutely, still trying to take it in.

"Back to why I was in your garden" he said as he continued to clean up. "I was walking in the forest, when I smelled something unusual, I can't explain it, it wasn't _bad, _but it wasn't _good _either. I was following it, and I lost track of where I was, and crossed the treaty line."

"Treaty line?" I asked

"Yes." He continued. "Jacob's great grandfather was one of the Quileutes that made the treaty. It keeps us off their land, and them off our land. So I accidentally crossed the treaty line, and one of the vampires noticed. The big one, who looks like a friggin body builder, I forget their names. Anyway, he chased me for ages, and vampires are generally faster than werewolves, so it was hell trying to get away from him. I finally lost him, or he just got sick of running in the rain. I stopped at the first shelter I found, which just happened to be that tree in your backyard."

"Ah." I had millions of questions, but I decided to keep quiet, as he was probably sick of me talking after the yeti/Bigfoot/sasquatch thing.

When we had finally finished cleaning up the mess he had made, it was almost seven o clock. It had started to rain again, and I was hungry. My stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Me too."

"What? You ate almost all of the food in my fridge! How can you still be hungry?"

He shrugged "Werewolves have big appetites."

"That was almost all of my food for the entire week!"

"I suppose we should go shopping then!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you put on clothes."

"I'm wearing jeans, isn't that enough?"

"No. Besides, it's started raining again, you'll freeze."

He just laughed when I said that. He took my hand and pressed it against his rock hard stomach, it was really hot! I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"I won't get cold. It's a side effect of being a werewolf."

"Oh."

"Come on. We can go buy you food for later, and the store is on the way to La Push. I can get a shirt there, and we'll eat dinner somewhere."

"Seth, no it's okay, you don't need to."

"I want to." He smiled at me, lighting up my little world.

Five minutes later we were in the car, he was shaking the rain water out of his hair, spraying it over the inside of my beloved red Mustang convertible.

"Where did you get this car? Why have a convertible in _forks?_"

"It was my dads when we lived in Florida. Mom wanted to sell it, because it reminded her of dad too much, but I wouldn't let her. When dad was still alive, he promised that I could have her. In the accident, he was driving in my mom's car, because Emily loved mom's car."

"Oh."

When we got to the supermarket it was raining much harder. We ran from the car to the supermarket, Seth's shirtless-ness was drawing many strange looks. He grabbed a cart and we started to wander around the isles, him pushing the cart, and me putting stuff in it.

"Katie!"

I turned to see one of the few friends I had made at school walking up to me. She had big blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair.

"Hi Kris." I smiled

"How's your weekend so far?"

"It's okay I suppose. Oh yeah. Seth this is Kristina, a friend from school, Kris, this is Seth, he lives up in La Push."

"It's Nice to meet you." Kristina smiled at Seth.

Seth smiled back, putting his arm around me. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, see you at school!" she practically skipped away. She was one of those people with extreme emotions. Very funny when she gets hyper. She was also very gullible.

"She seems nice." Seth commented

"She is." I continued to tell him about the time me and André had convinced her that cows with black spots gave normal milk, and that cows with brown spots gave chocolate milk. We even managed to convince her about cows with pink spots giving strawberry milk, until we started laughing so much that we couldn't talk anymore. **(a/n-this actually happened. To Kris. No joke. Only not André, it was with Tashie.**)

Seth went to the meat counter to get some chicken. I told him to do it, because he was the one that had eaten it in the first place. I went to get some frozen pizzas. While my mom was away, there was no way that I was going to eat healthy food.

He came back from the meat counter, with his hands full of gigantic bags.

"What's in there?" I asked

"Meat."

"Seth! That's way too much, there's no way I'll ever finish all of this!"

"You won't have to."

"Huh?"

"I'll visit and eat it for you."

"I don't doubt that." I muttered

We continued to the check out, where I paid the most that I had ever paid for groceries in my entire life. We ran out to the car, while we were inside, It had started to rain even more than before. Once all of the food was in the car, we sat inside and I turned the heater on full blast.

"Hey, let's go to my house."

"Why?" I asked

"My place is closer, and it's dangerous to be on the road with this much rain."

It seemed like a good idea, so I agreed, and he gave me directions to his house. I pulled up to the house, it was surrounded by a forest, I couldn't see much else because of the rain. We ran to the house, or rather, he ran into the house. I tripped and landed facedown in the mud. I got up grumbling about mud and rain, and how this would never had happened in Florida, when I felt someone pick me up and carry me into the house.

Seth put me down in the doorway and shut the door behind us. I was covered from head to toe in mud. He took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"Do you know what will happen if you keep on laughing like that?" I asked

He just shook his head, not able to talk because he was laughing too hard.

"Mud hug!" I shouted as I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Ewwww!" he shouted. "Katie that's disgusting!"

"Hey Seth!" called a voice from somewhere inside the house. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" he called back

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into the house and up some stairs. Got to a door and called through it.

"Embry, you in there?"

"Yeah. Waddaya want?"

"Someone out here needs a shower."

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec."

I was comfortable, in Seth's arms. Despite the mud on me, I was starting to warm up because of him. I leaned my head against his chest, making it all muddy.

The bathroom door opened, and a guy came out, only wearing a towel. He was just big, or maybe a bit bigger than Seth. I surprised myself by not blushing, I guess I got so used to Seth walking around without a shirt, I didn't really mind anymore. He looked at me strangely and then looked at Seth.

"Whatever man, tell me later." He said as he walked down the hallway.

Seth put me down inside the bathroom.

"Take a shower, I'll get you some of Leah's clothes later."

"Okay."

I climbed into the shower and turned it as hot as it would go. The water was relaxing, and I washed the mud out of my hair. After half an hour, I was thoroughly warmed and clean I got out of the shower and dried myself off. The towel was surprisingly small, I thought. In a house full of werewolves, the towels should be bigger.

I realized I had no clean clothes to put on, so I wrapped the towel around myself and unlocked the door. I walked down the stairs, to where I heard the sounds of a football game on TV. I walked into the room with the TV in it, and saw the guy from the shower sitting with Seth and another guy. They must be Quil and Embry, I thought to myself. Sitting on in an armchair was a girl, with the same kind of hair and eyes as Seth. That's probably Leah.

"Umm Seth?" I hesitantly called out.

Everyone looked up at the same time. Quil and Embry looked at me and wolf whistled, and Leah threw a pillow at them and looked at me apologetically. Stupid small towels.

"I'm sorry they're so retarded. I'm Leah, you can borrow some of my clothes."

I smiled at her, she seemed really nice. "Thanks!"

The whole time Seth was just staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open, not saying a word. Did I look that bad? I grimaced, and followed Leah back up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting at the table, minus Leah, looking hungrily at the pile of steaks that were in the middle of the table. It was raining too hard to go back out for dinner, so Seth suggested that we eat here. I had no problem with it, Leah was awesome, and Quil and Embry took a little getting used to, but they were okay.

We sat there, eyeing the steaks while Leah cooked my steak. They all liked theirs 'very rare'. Aka bloody with a little cooked crust around the edge, 'just to make it crispy' in the words of Embry. Leah wouldn't let them start eating until mine was finished as well. She walked over to me with the frying pan and pushed the steak onto my plate. As soon as it was on there they all grabbed a steak and tore into it. Quil devoured one in three bites and reached out to grab another one.

Without thinking I said, "God, you guys eat like pigs."

Without skipping a bite, Embry replied "We prefer the term werewolves."

After we had all eaten our share, (one steak for me, four for everyone else) we watched a funny movie called 'The Pick of Destiny' with Jack Black in it. It was hilarious. I especially liked the bit with sasquatch. When I wanted to go home, it was raining far too hard, so Leah suggested that I sleep over here.

"I would love to, but I have to go to school tomorrow."

"That's okay," Seth said. "I can drop you off in the morning."

They dragged an extra bed into Seth's room. When I argued that I should probably sleep in Leah's room they answered with something like 'her doorway is too small, the bed doesn't fit in there.' But I don't really mind, I like being close to Seth, even when were not doing anything, it's just nice to be near him.

I fell asleep, and dreamed of Seth.

**thanks to…**

**crystalwolfberri and HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAndIce for helping me find the 'hits' thing.**

**Frank Eesha tashie for ideas **

**And all yew other reviewers -**

**Questions****/answers**

**-****La tua Cantanti**** … it's a good idea, but Bella is way older than her. Remember, in eclipse, Seth is only 13… **

**RedRoseBellaSwan--the Cullens will come in later, maybe even with Bella as a vampire (gasp)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-okies next chapter!! Sorry it took me so long to update…exams….Thanks to all people that reviewed!!! (specially tashIE) over 1000 hits! I love yew guys **

I sighed, not wanting to wake up just yet. One of the things I loved most about Florida was that it was almost always warm. In a few minutes my dad would come in to wake me up, and I would take the bus to school with Emily. I lay there with my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. Then I remembered what I had happened. The car crash, moving to forks, meeting Seth. If I was in Forks… why was it warm? I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. There was something holding me down over my stomach, and it was wonderfully warm. Just like the pillow I was using. I opened my eyes, and looked down to see what was across my stomach. It was an arm. A big, muscled arm. That was connected to a big, muscled werewolf. I turned my head, and saw Seth. His black hair was incredibly messy, but still amazingly handsome. I looked at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. And he was only wearing boxers. I blushed and looked away, trying not to think about it. How had I gotten here? I was sure that I was in a different bed when I went to sleep…

He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled me tighter to him. I looked around, and saw a clock on the wall telling me that it was almost seven. Wasn't there something I was forgetting? Ugh, school! It started at 7:45 **(a/n-I don't know what time school starts there…)** and I still had to go home first to get my books! I wriggled around in Seth's arms, trying to get away, but he only held me tighter.

"Seth!" I shouted in his ear.

He jerked awake, not letting me go. "What?"

"I need to go to school!"

"Oh, yeah."

There was a pause.

"So go get changed." he said

I looked pointedly at the arm that was still wrapped around my waist "you're not helping."

He groaned but still didn't let go.

"Seth…" I began

He reluctantly let me go and I put on the clothes I had borrowed from Leah the day before. When I got downstairs, Seth was by the stove, making pancakes.

"Good morning!" he beamed.

I looked at him sleepily. "Pancakes. Now."

He laughed and piled a few on a plate. He put it on the table next to a bottle of syrup.

By the time we had both eaten and gotten into the car it was almost half past seven. He was driving, because, according to him, he was more 'awake'.

"I still don't know why you won't wear a shirt." I sighed.

He smiled, not looking away from the road. "Shirts aren't very comfortable, besides, when I morph I'd just break it anyway."

"Hmph." Not convinced, I looked out the window. The sky was an overcast gray, and it matched my mood perfectly. He had decided to take me straight to school, instead of going to my house first because I was already late. I could borrow books and stuff from my friends, and it wouldn't really matter that I didn't have my homework with me. My teachers didn't really like me anyway, and I didn't really care, or see the need to make them change their minds about me.

We arrived at the school a little while later, and Seth wanted to walk me to my class, so he could explain to the teacher why I was late. I had science with Mrs. Flynn. She was short, with bright red hair, and prone to strange mood swings. I led Seth to the class and hesitantly knocked on the door. She scared me. When there was no answer, Seth knocked on the door, very nearly leaving a dent.

"Come in." came the faint reply from inside.

Seth held the door open for me and I slowly shuffled into the classroom.

"Katie Chase!" she yelled. Oh great, she was in a bad mood. You know you're in trouble if they call you by your full name… "I've been waiting for you to show up! What makes you think that you can just waltz in here more than half an hour late? You are a disgrace…" her sentence trailed off as Seth walked in behind me. The attention of the entire class, who had been collectively doing anything but paying attention, suddenly looked at me. More specifically, behind me. The guys were looking at Seth's muscles with envy, while most of the girls were taking in the gorgeous, shirtless guy.

"Umm.. the rain…" I started

"It doesn't matter." She said, suddenly smiling. There it was, one of her legendary mood swings. One minute she was shouting, the next she was smiling. Seth's eyes skimmed the class, he nodded to Kristina, and she smiled back.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the teacher asked.

"No." he replied. "I'll be going now."

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him back quickly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you." Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. The whole class started whispering to each other while I stood by the door, blushing.

"You can sit down now." I blushed even more as I realized that I had been standing by the door, not moving.

I walked towards my usual seat next to Kristina and sat down. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything, which was good because I was still stunned from his small kiss. As Mrs. Flynn called the class to order I reached up to my face and touched the place where Seth had kissed me. It was only a small kiss, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, my cheek was tingling. I could feel the jealous gases of the girls around me, and tried to ignore them. The class went by quickly, partly because I couldn't stop thinking about Seth, but also partly because I had been half an hour late. I thought back to this morning, when I was laying next to Seth with my head on his shoulder. He was so wonderfully warm! But how had I ended up like that? I was sure that I fell asleep on the other bed. Hmm… I should ask him about that later…

"Katie!" a voice broke me out of my reverie. I turned and looked at Kristina. Oh no, now she was going to ask me lots of questions about Seth, which I wouldn't be able to answer. I could hear it in my mind already, 'yeah, he showed up at my house naked, but its no big deal really, I mean, he's a werewolf anyway.'

"Where'd you get those clothes?" she asked. I let out my breath. Good old Kristina.

"I borrowed them from Leah."

"Who's that?"

"Seth's sister."

We talked about random stuff for the rest of the class. In the hallway, on the way to history class we met up with another one of my few friends.

"Tashieeeee!" I called as I ran up to her, throwing my arms around her and almost knocking her over.

"…Hi Katie." She managed to choke out. "My name is Natasha. Say it with me. NA.TA.SHA." I let go of her.

"Well I like 'Tashie' more. So there." we continued to our next class, arguing about her name

"The whole school is talking about some guy that interrupted Mrs. Flynn's science class. You guys just had her, right?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Kristina answered.

"What was it all about? Who was he?"

"He was Seth."

"Seth?"

"Yeah, he walked Katie to class."

During their conversation I had been trying to ignore them, hoping that they wouldn't ask questions about Seth. No such luck.

"Really? Hey Katie… why was he walking you to class?"

"He…Ummm…" what to say? "I'm…friends with his sister…and I slept over there. And he didn't want me to get in trouble for being late." There, that made sense, didn't it?

"He likes her" Kristina winked.

I blushed and looked away

"Really?" Natasha asked, "It's about time you got someone…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I half yelled at her.

"Well I have Kyle, and Kris has Jack…"

"I don't like him like that!"

They looked at each other. "Riiiiiight." They both said at the same time.

"I don't!"

They looked at each other, not convinced. I guess I'm a really bad liar, because I was _really_ starting to like him _that way._

We walked into the history class and I dumped my bag on a desk at the back of the class. Someone came up behind Kristina and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ehm…" the balding history teacher, Mr. Woods, tried to interrupt them. And he failed. Miserably. They looked so cute together! He was tall with messy, dark red hair, fine features, and big cheekbones, **(as per request…)** and they were so in love it was obvious to everyone.

"All right you guys, break it up." Natasha was more successful than Mr. Woods at breaking them apart. "Go sit down and say good morning like normal people."

Kristina smiled at Jack and put her stuff on the table next to mine, and Jack put his stuff next to hers. The teacher shut the door, and class started. It would have been an interesting class, if anyone had been paying attention. Natasha sat down last, on my other side, next to Kyle, her boyfriend. He kissed her good morning, and put his arm around her.

André turned around from his seat in front of me. "Hey Katie, who was that guy you came in with in science?"

"Seth."

"You don't like him do you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied "So what if I do?"

"You cant like him.'

"Why not?"

"Because you like me."

"Oh get over yourself André. No one likes you." I remembered when I had first met him, he seemed nice enough. Me and Kristina hung out with him and Jack, and he was a nice guy, but lately he had been freaking me out.

"And in the second Persian war, the Greeks battled with Xerxes' naval troops. Themistocles convinced the Greeks to make triremes from the silver from the silver mines at Thrace. The Athenians defeated the Persians for a second time, but at Thermopylae the Persians beat the Greeks and marched on to Athens to burn it down."

Mr. Woods was getting really into his lesson, jumping around and pointing. He hadn't noticed that no one was paying attention. Oh well.

After history the day seemed to drag by, second by second. People kept on coming up to me and asking who Seth was and if I was going out with him.

By the end of the day I was thoroughly sick of people asking me about Seth, so as a girl came up to me and asked if I had his number, I exploded.

"Goddamit! Why does everyone keep on asking those things! Why do you care! Get lost!"

The girl, thoroughly scared by my outburst, turned and practically ran down the corridor.

"I never pictured you as much of a bully…" said a rough voice behind me.

I turned to see Seth standing in the middle of the hallway in his jeans, smiling at me.

"Seth!" I shouted as I ran up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" I was smiling so big, I thought my face would crack in half.

He lifted me up and spun me around. "I missed you so I came to pick you up."

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the car. It was only once we were outside that I realized the stares of the people around me.

"Seth! Put me down!"

"Why?"

"Everyone is looking!"

He grinned. "Nothing wrong with that. Unless you want to do something inappropriate…" he raised one eyebrow. I looked at his face, entranced by his beauty. **(a/n- I know its kinda weird to call him beautiful…but it fits…). **We stared at each other, and I imagined what It would be like to kiss him.

I blushed, and looked away, only to be met with something that I _really_ didn't want to see. Kyle had Natasha pinned against the hood of my car. And it was really sweet and all that they were making out, but, at the same time, that was _my car!_

I jumped out of Seth's arms, taking him by surprise, and ran over to Natasha and Kyle.

"You guys! Stop it!" what I was doing wasn't working, so I gestured for Seth to come over. He stood behind them, blocking out the sun, and when Natasha opened her eyes to see what it was, she immediately stopped.

She got up from my beautiful Mustang, and put one arm around me. "Sorry Katie, but you weren't using it so we thought we'd warm it up for you two." She said, casting a suggestive look at Seth. She took Kyle's hand and walked away, probably to harass someone else's car.

Seth gave me a weird look.

"That was Tashie. She's really nice, she just gets a little carried away if you know what I mean."

He smiled and got into the car.

While we were driving to my place, I remembered what I had been thinking about in science class.

"Seth, you know when I woke up…"

"Yes?"

"I was kind of in a different place than where I fell asleep…"

He just smiled

"Did you move me?!"

"No."

"Then how…"

He grinned wickedly. "Did you know that you sleepwalk?"

**So that's it for now… tell me what you think? Sorry it kind of took really really long… ive been studying for exams… anyway… yeah… my usual plead for ideas here, just tell me in a review or pm me (ive just figured out how that works XP )**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n- hello! Next chapter….. I kinda ran outta ideas, so that's why some of the things here may seem familiar… (I watched 'good luck chuck' this afternoon…)**

_He grinned wickedly. "Did you know that you sleepwalk?"_

My eyes widened. I thought I had outgrown my old sleepwalking habit! I used to sleepwalk when I was small, at night I would go to sleep in my own room, and the next morning I would wake up somewhere else. Usually in my parents room. I grew out of it eventually, getting my parents to lock my door so that I couldn't get out helped a lot. I looked at Seth suspiciously. "I sleepwalked?"

His grin got wider. "I was about to fall asleep when you got out of your bed and joined me in mine."

"Why didn't you move me?"

"I didn't want you to wake up. Besides, your subconscious obviously wanted it." he looked at me and winked.

I blushed and looked out the window, I remembered how I had practically attacked him when I saw him at school.

"Will you go out with me?"

I turned and stared at him. "What?"

"Just one date."

I looked at him suspiciously. I would love to go out with him, but if I did, I would be admitting to myself that I liked him. And I wasn't sure that I could do that. I was really liking him, but when he mentioned things like this I felt unsure of myself.

"Please Katie?"

I looked at him more closely, to see if he was joking. We had only met each other a little while ago… I hoped he was joking, but at the same time, I hoped he wasn't. I'm extremely confused these days.

He seemed completely serious.

"Awww, Seth, I can't."

"Why not?" he looked a little disappointed

"Seth, please. I just can't."

"Just one little date."

I looked at him helplessly. He was practically begging. If he kept that up there was no way I could say no.

"Is there a reason you won't go out with me?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me?"

"It's kind of personal."

"Oh."

We drove in silence for a little while. A few minutes later he asked, "Is it because you're dying?"

I looked at him in confusion. Dying? What was he talking about?

"Is that why you don't want to go out with me? Because you're dying and you don't want to hurt me when you pass on?"

"No, I'm not dying." I laughed

"Good, neither am I. So go out to dinner with me?"

"Seth…."

"Or lunch. Or breakfast. Or brunch. Maybe even a midnight snack?"

"Why do you want to take me out for food _so badly?_"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You look hungry."

I laughed so hard that I almost couldn't breathe.

"Fine Seth, one date" I managed to say around my laughing fit.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure, whatever." I couldn't believe that I was actually going on a date! I had never dated in Florida, mostly because no guys there had caught my eye. And even if one had, the guys in Florida preferred the blond girls more than girls like me.

At home I changed and gave Leah's clothes to Seth.

"Give these to Leah and say thanks, would you?"

"You can do it yourself."

"Huh?" me. Confused again. Surprised much? No, not at all.

"They invited you round for dinner again tonight."

"It's okay, I'm going to eat at home."

"Awww come on Katie, you're at home alone, it's much more fun if you come over. Besides, the guys loved having you over."

"I bet they did." I muttered darkly, remembering walking down stairs in that towel.

He laughed and walked to the door. "Come on."

"Nah, I'll stay here."

He turned around and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Come on Katie, we're going to have a cozy dinner at my place."

"Seth!" I screamed at him. "Put me down!"

He put me in the car and I tried to make a break for it. He picked me up and held me around the waist with one arm. "Should I tell you a secret?" he asked as I struggled to get free. "I'm stronger than you."

I stopped struggling and glared at him, trying to intimidate him. He took one look at my face and started laughing. So much for intimidation. "You look so cute when you're mad!"

He put me in the car and walked around to the driver's side.

"How come you always get to drive?" I complained "It's my car."

"It might be your car, but I like driving it."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

He smiled. "Everything."

I sighed and stared out of the window. It was getting dark outside, and the shadows made my imagination go wild. I thought of vampires, somewhere out there, looking for humans to feed on. **(a/n-Seth didn't tell her they were 'vegetarians') **I shivered, and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He smiled. "We're here."

I got out of the car, and was hit by a wave of cold air. It was freezing out here! Why had I ever left Florida?!

Seth came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I jumped, not expecting it, but leaned back into him when I realized he was warm. _This_ could be why I left Florida.

We walked inside, his arm wrapped around my shoulders to keep me warm. When we got to the door, we could hear voices arguing.

"Well we have to find out what it is!"

"We can't! The thing knows where the treaty line is, and he works around it."

When we walked into the kitchen, Leah, Quil, and someone I had never seen before were arguing. The person I had never seen before was really tall and muscled, so he was probably a werewolf as well. He had black hair and eyes, and looked, in general, very scary.

The room became quiet when they saw me and Seth.

"Is that…" the scary guy started.

Seth nodded, "This is Katie."

"Hi Katie. I'm Sam." He nodded at me. "Does she know?" he asked Seth. Suspicious lot, these werewolves.

"Yeah," Seth answered for me. "She knows. Any news about that thing?"

"No. Embry is patrolling now, he should be back soon." Sam answered.

"Umm… fill me in here?" I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

Sam's black eyes slowly shifted to from Seth to me. "There is something out there. We don't know what it is. We know that it's not a vampire."

Before I could ask why, Quil explained. "Vampires smell bad, but this thing has a strange smell. It smells nasty, worse than vampires. But underneath the bad smell, there's a faint trace of human. Usually something has one scent. But this _thing _has two. Whenever one of us catches it's trail, it crosses over the treaty line, and we can't follow it. Unless we want to risk being chased by those stupid leeches."

That made sense. I suppose.

The door opened and Embry walked in, buttoning up his pants.

"Did you find anything?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I found a trail, but it was old."

Seth nodded, and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to patrol, after Embry, it's my turn."

I looked at him, worried. "It's okay." He said, seeing the expression on my face. "Whatever's out there won't be able to hurt me."

He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek like he had done that morning in science. His touch made my skin tingle. Before I knew it he was gone, leaving instructions for Quil to drive me home.

Sam looked at me, his black eyes drilling to mine. "So you're Seth's imprint."

"Imprint?" I asked. That's what Seth said the day I met him. "What's an imprint?" I repeated suspiciously.

He looked at me, with those creepy dark eyes. Way to interrogate someone. Scare the hell out of them, then confuse them. I should remember that…

"It's Seth's place to tell you, not mine."

Well that didn't help much. Quil hurried me into the car, saying that he wanted to get back soon so he could hang out with Claire, his girlfriend.

"Hey, umm Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind going a little way alone? It's just that I haven't seen her in a while, and I really miss her."

I smiled. "Of course not Quil. I would have driven home alone, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Sam."

He smiled back at me. "He can be a little scary, but once you get to know him, you'll like him."

He stopped the car. "The treaty line is just here. If you go straight and take the first left, you'll be in forks. It's faster than the other route, but we don't take it because it's leech territory." He got out of the car and waved. "See you round!" he called as he disappeared into the darkness, back the way we had come.

I got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. Something caught my eye, and I turned around. I couldn't see anything in the dark. I quickly got into the car and followed Quil's instructions. I heard something behind me, so I drove faster, just a bit freaked out.

There was a deafening crash as my back window shattered. I pushed my foot down onto the gas, and sped forward. After driving for a couple of minutes, I figured I lost whatever was with me before. I stopped the car and leaned my head against the steering wheel. I breathed in slowly, trying to calm myself. There was glass all over the inside of the car, and I had small cuts all over my arms. I leaned back, breathing slowly, trying to slow my heartbeat. I could feel it pounding in my ears.

I was about to start driving again when there was a tearing sound, and my door was ripped clean off. Two pale hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the car with ease. I was tossed onto the tarmac roughly. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for something to hit me. When I opened them, all I saw was an inhumanly beautiful person with dark eyes, and dark curly hair to match. He was pale, and his muscles were unbelievably big. And he was running towards me, with hatred in his eyes.

**Haha…cliffie…**

**I hope yew liked it! More coming soon… **

**Questions and answers…**

**PaulaS--**** VERY GOOD QUESTION! Yes, I did say that Seth had sandy brown hair, but that was when he was a werewolf. And I completely forgot. I always imagined Seth to have black hair and blue eyes…it's just how you imagine him I suppose. **

**A bunch of people said it would be cool for Katie to meet the Cullens at school. I just wanna say that this is in the future. Which is also why Claire (Quil's imprint) is older. (as opposed to 2 years old..).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of course it's Emmett! He's my favorite vamp. And he's all mine… I'll share with Tashie tho…. D**

**This chapter is kinda short.. I'm going to Kuwait tomorrow (YAAAY) with leeny and rea and people. So I wont be able to update for a while. **

_He was pale, and his muscles were unbelievably big. And he was running towards me, with hatred in his eyes_

I could vaguely hear someone shouting in the background as he got closer and closer to me.

I couldn't move, I couldn't blink. I couldn't even breathe.

All of my senses were heightened. I could feel the rough tarmac against my hands.

The cold, night breeze was whipping my hair around my face and into my eyes.

His face was inches from mine.

He was so close I could feel his cold breath on my face.

I waited for the impact that would end my life.

He hit me with so much force that we both skidded backwards, off the road. My back hit a tree, and the small cuts from before started bleeding again. I felt him jump off me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to pounce, and kill me.

"Emmett! What was that for!?" I heard a female voice scold.

"She's a werewolf!" A male voice responded. His voice was deep and angry.

"Well she's obviously not."

"What?"

"Emmett."

"What?"

"She's bleeding."

"…Oh yeah…But she smells like a dog!"

"Doesn't mean she _is_ one Emmett."

"Right. If she's not one of them then why does she smell like one?"

"How should I know?" the female voice answered

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and cringed away from the sound.

"Look what you've done, Emmett, now she's scared of us." I felt a cold hand on my arm, and I flinched.

"What should we do with her?" the female voice asked.

"Let's take her to the house."

"Why? What if she finds out about us?"

"I ripped off her door, remember? She knows there's something weird about us. We should ask Carlisle."

"Good point."

I felt two cold hands pick me up, and I opened my eyes. Trees were blurring past, I was being carried by a girl. She was extremely pretty, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She noticed me looking, and smiled at me.

"My name's Bella."

"Where are you taking me?" one of them had ripped my car door right off. And now she was carrying me like I was nothing. The only person I knew that could do something like that was Seth. And he was a werewolf. That meant that they were probably…Vampires.

That's not good.

I felt the vampire girl put me down, and I backed away from her. Her pale face was concerned, and her eyes looked worried. I moved back more, and bumped into something. I spun round, and came face to face, well more like face to chest, with the other guy.

He smiled at me, showing his strong, white teeth. "Hi, I'm Emmett. What's your name?" I backed away, and tripped over something on the ground, landing on my butt.

"You…You're vampires aren't you?" I stammered. After all of the things I had heard from Seth I was really scared.

I heard a voice come from the darkness and I looked around. There was a dark shape, probably the house the vampires had been talking about. "What's this?"

"Hey Carlisle." The girl vampire called. Bella, I remembered. "We found a girl, she smells like werewolf, but she isn't one."

Another, more feminine voice came from what I supposed was the house. "Bring her inside. If she's a human girl, she'll be freezing cold!"

"Okay Esme. One human girl coming up."

Two ice cold hands picked me off the floor and carried me into the house. I squirmed, trying to get loose, but he held me with an iron grip. He put me down on a couch, and I looked around.

It was a nice house, but I had a little trouble noticing my surroundings. Maybe it was because of the vampires standing in the doorway who would suck out all my blood in a second? Or maybe it was just the cold. I guess I'll never know.

A girl came down the stairs, she had long blonde hair, and looked like a supermodel. Instead of just intimidating me by being, oh, I don't know, say, vampires, they also had to be super beautiful and handsome. She was followed by another girl vampire, with short spiky black hair.

The two vampires from the forest were now joined with three others. In other words, I was way outnumbered. The guy with blond hair smiled at me. they probably thought it was comforting or something. It was downright scary, especially because I knew the were vampires. Is there a reason a blood sucking monster would show you their teeth? I can only think of one right now, and its not very pleasant.

"My name is Carlisle. This is Esme, my wife." He had his arm around a woman with soft, caramel colored hair. "You already met Emmett and Bella."

"Yeah. If you can call 'brutally attacked while they mauled my car' meeting."

They looked at me, surprised. Had I said that out loud? Crap. As if being in a house full of blood sucking vampires wasn't enough. Now they were pissed off at me too.

The big guy… Emmett? He collapsed. Whoops. He turned over, and I could see that he was laughing. The others were smiling as well, this time not showing their teeth. It was much less threatening.

The only one that wasn't smiling was the one who looked like a supermodel. She was looking at me, and she looked really pissed off. Which probably wasn't good.

"Is Edward back yet?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"No." Carlisle replied. "He's still on patrol."

The door opened and _another_ vampire walked in.

"He's following the thing's trail. There was a fork, and it seemed to go two ways. I followed one path, and he followed the other. My trail went cold, he'll come back here if he finds anything significant." He walked to the girl with the short black hair. While they were having their little makeout session, I was scared to death. How many of these things were there?!

He turned and looked at me. "Hey, I'm Jasper." Great. He was a _friendly _evil bloodsucking vampire. That made it all better.

The girl smiled at me as well. "I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie." Nodding to the blond haired girl.

Now I knew their names. This was going to help me _how?_"

Jasper looked at me funny. "Why do you smell so bad?!"

"No I don't!" I showered this morning! "And if I do, it's his fault!" I shouted, pointing at Emmett.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested

"Right." I said sarcastically. "You only demolished my car, threw me on the ground, and rugby tackled me."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"See! He ripped my favorite jeans!"

We were staring at each other.

"Whatever you do…" he started. "I will never blink."

I tried not to laugh. I really did! But If I tried to hold it in, I would have snorted, and that's even worse. Emmett laughed as well, and he put his arm around my shoulders. "I like you already!"

His arm was cold, and his muscles were hard. I tensed up, and then relaxed. Why was I relaxing? A vampire had me in a potential headlock! Jasper at the ground guiltily. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Before I was able to ask about anything, the door opened and another vampire came in. he had messy bronze hair, and he hurried to Bella's side.

Just great, I thought. _More_ vampires.

He looked at me strangely. "My name is Edward."

"Well." I said. "It's been so nice meeting all of you, and I wish I could stay longer, but I just have to go. See, my mom is waiting for me at home, and she'll get really worried if I stay out too late." I made my way towards the door, hoping they wouldn't see through my lie.

"Awwww, don't leave yet!" Emmett complained

"You don't have a car." Bella put in.

I stopped in midstep. "My car. The one you totaled." I glared accusingly at Emmett.

He smiled back. "I guess you just have to stay!"

"Your mom is in Colorado."

Whoops. Awkward. "Ummm, yeah. I'll just walk home."

"You were with the dogs." Rosalie really was scary. Almost as scary as Sam. At least she wasn't 'creepy' scary. Not like Sam. Sam was 'I'll steal your liver while you sleep' scary.

"Umm…if by 'dogs' you mean the werewolves, then yeah. I was hanging out with them."

"That's why you smell so bad." Sighed jasper.

I glared at him.

"I caught one of the dogs on our side of the boundary a little while ago." Emmett said, looking pleased with himself.

"Yeah, and then you chased him for ages, and it was raining, and he ended up in my backyard."

Emmett looked sheepish. "Whoops."

"Do you know what he was chasing?" I asked. If the vampires knew what Seth and the others were chasing, maybe they could work something out, and help each other catch it.

"We think so, but we won't know for sure until we catch it." Carlisle said. He seemed to be the sanest **(yes, that is a word.)** out of all of them.

"Would you consider working with the werewolves?"

"No." Edward said, with a pained look on his face.

"No way!" said Jasper. I don't like the dogs. They're weird."

"No they're not!" I came to their defense. "They're awesome! And _they_ didn't break my car." I said, my gaze flicking to Emmett.

At some point, Esme had left, and now she came back with a plate of biscuits. "Would you like one?" she asked.

I nodded, and took one from the plate. Although I wouldn't say it, double chocolate was my favorite kind. Edward turned away, and it looked like he was smiling. and these guys thought that the werewolves were weird…

I took a bite of my cookie, and almost choked on it. my face was turning red, and Emmett rushed up to me. he slammed his huge hand down on my back, freeing the piece of cookie. I coughed a couple of times, to clear my throat.

Emmett looked at me, concerned. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah. I managed to wheeze. "I'm fine."

"Yay!" Emmett yelled. He wrapped me in a monster bear hug. "You're my favorite human! What's your name?"

"Katie." He hugged even tighter. "Emmett…I…can't breathe…." I managed to choke out.

He was about to say something when the door burst open. More vampires!?

There was a ferocious growl, and Emmett let me go. In the doorway there was a wolf. A big, snarling, sandy brown wolf.

_My _wolf.

**Tell me what you think! Sorry its so short… this chapter took forever to write… I wanted to get the personalities of the vampires right…. How did I do? What should I change? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update…Kuwait was awesome… (but I miss the people…kareem, sami, jana, ademi, kyu, simon, omar, omar, omar) **

**CONTEST THINGY!!!!::: I want a new summary for the story. One that gives a rough overview of everything that's happened so far without giving it all away. ALL IDEAS APPRECIATED!!! Please **_**please**__**please**_** help me with this!! **

_LAST CHAPTER--_

_There was a ferocious growl, and Emmett let me go. In the doorway there was a wolf. A big, snarling, sandy brown wolf._

_My wolf._

_THIS CHAPTER--_

He growled and showed his sharp teeth. Emmett pushed me behind him, and settled into a crouch.

Every thing seemed to be moving in slow motion. Seth tensed, and I imagined what would happen if he attacked Emmett. He was greatly outnumbered, and he would probably be killed in front of my very eyes.

I ran around Emmett, and towards Seth.

He jumped.

His paws hit my shoulders, knocking me to the floor. He stepped off me, standing in front of me, and still growling at the vampires. I could smell the forest on him, and there was something strapped to his back leg.

I jumped up, and stood in front of Seth. He growled at me, and shook his head at me. I got the feeling that if we got out of this alive, he wouldn't be very happy with me.

"Seth." I said slowly, "its okay. They're..." I looked at them over my shoulder. "They're my friends."

His eyes moved to the vampires standing behind me, and then back to me. He stared at me with his big, wolfy eyes, as if to say 'if you say so.'

I turned to look at the vampire's reactions. Carlisle's face was impassive, as was Esme's. Edward and Jasper were looking at us with badly withheld disgust. Emmett still looked like he was about to attack Seth, and Bella…Bella was looking at us with longing in her eyes.

When I turned back to Seth, he was there in human form, in cutoff jeans. That's probably what was strapped to his leg, I thought to myself.

He grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the door. "Let's get out of here" he growled.

I tugged at my hand, trying to get free. "Seth, they're having problems finding the thing as well, if you guys would work together…"

"Work together?" he interrupted me. "With them? You must be joking." He saw my face and realized that there was no way I was joking. "They're _vampires_ Katie. Bloodsuckers. Leeches. They'll drink your blood, and then you'll die." He said with a pained look on his face.

"They haven't done anything to me!" I protested.

"Not yet." He retorted.

"If I might interrupt." Called a polite voice.

"No." Seth growled back. "We're leaving."

I glared at Seth, and turned around. Carlisle looked at me "We don't drink human blood."

I glanced back at Seth as Carlisle continued. "We only drink animal blood. Drinking human blood is unethical."

Seth nodded in Bella's direction. "She was only turned a little while ago. What's to say she won't lose control?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. "You smell bad." She said to me.

"You smell like werewolf." Carlisle clarified. "As long as you smell like that, we'll stay as far away as possible."

"I won't!" called Emmett. Seth turned his menacing glare on him. "I like Katie." Emmett added. His eyes narrowed at Seth. "You're scary though. I don't like you."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's behavior, and moved closer to Bella. She broke away from him and walked towards me. Edward's eyes followed her as she crossed the room.

She stopped in front of me and looked between Seth and me. "You're his imprint, aren't you?"

There was that word again…I looked at Seth. He nodded grimly. She smiled at us, and said "You can go if you want, but come over anytime."

That was all Seth needed. He practically dragged me outside. We walked in silence for 5 minutes, then he stopped. He put his warm hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at him. His face showed no emotion. "I'm fine."

He looked at me for a second, and pulled me close to him. I felt safe with his arms around me.

"Never." His voice was low and husky. "Never do that to me again." His arms tightened around me. "When I found your car…with the blood over the road…and the reek of leech all over…" his voice broke. "I thought I would never see you again."

Why was he telling me this? "Seth…"

I heard him laugh bitterly. "I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"No…" I hesitated. "Something's been bothering me…"

He held me even tighter. "Please." He whispered. "Don't…don't say…goodbye."

"Seth…"

He moved back, keeping his arms around me, and looked into my eyes. "Katie…I…"

I smiled at him, looking back at him. "There's nothing wrong.'

He looked at me, trying to see if I was lying. I could never lie to him, if only he knew….

"I was just wondering what 'imprint' means."

He let out the breath he had been holding in, and smiled back at me.

"It's just… Sam said it before, and now Bella said it…"

"I'll tell you later."

He smiled, and continued walking, but he didn't let go of me. His hand was gripping mine as we walked to my house. We must have walked for more than an hour, but it seemed like a minute. We didn't talk, but we didn't need to.

We walked up to my front door, and I fished the key out of my pocket.

"I guess I should leave."

He looked so sad I couldn't help making fun of him

"You could always guard my house if you want…I've always wanted a dog…"

He smiled at me, and stepped back off my porch. "Good night." The shadows swallowed him.

"Seth!" I called into the darkness.

His face appeared in the gloom. I ran to him and hugged him. "Good night." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "It's hard to say goodbye…"

I smiled back, "Yeah, it is."

I walked back to my porch, and opened the door. As I closed it behind me, I thought I heard Seth say something.

"Seth?" I called. There was no answer. As I walked up the stairs I thought about what I thought I had heard. I didn't catch all of it, but it had sounded something like 'saying goodbye…difficult….more than just an imprint…'

I went to sleep, and dreamed about Seth.

The next morning I woke up, dressed and showered, and realized that I had no way to get to school. My car was still somewhere in the forest where Emmett had totaled it.

Just as I was walking to the phone to call someone so they could pick me up, I heard a car horn beep outside. I went to see who it was. When I opened the door, Alice, the vampire from last night, was leaning against my mustang, completely repaired.

My eyes wide, I walked up to her.

She smiled at me. "We fixed it for you. Well, Rose did most of it, but the rest of us helped."

"How did you finish it so fast?" I asked, totally in awe.

"We were going to buy you a new one, but this one was your dad's, so we thought you would prefer this one fixed."

"How did you know it was my dad's?" these vampires were confusing and strange.

"Oh, Edward reads minds."

"He _what?"_

"He reads minds. Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."

"…if he reads minds…what do you do?"

"I can see the future sometimes."

"…Wow…" that was pretty cool.

"Well, I just wanted to bring your car back. And about catching that thing that's loose around here… I think we should work together too. Come over later and we can talk about it some more."

She moved forwards, and almost hugged me, but at the last moment she pulled away.

"You still don't smell so good." She smiled. "I'll see you later!" and she ran off.

I grabbed my bag from inside and looked closely at my mustang. The paint job had been renewed, and the interior had been replaced with exact replicas of what it used to be.

I got in and as soon as I began driving, I noticed the power. They had probably replaced my engine. I was pushing 120 easily…I was going to enjoy this…

The drive to school was much too short for my liking. The sun had peeked out of the clouds, and I had put down the top. I hadn't had that much fun in ages.

I got out of the car, and put the top back down. It was probably going to rain later today… I headed toward my homeroom class, not happy about having to part with my newly repaired mustang.

Right before I entered the class, I felt someone grab me by the waist and lift me off the floor. I squealed, surprised. When I was put down, I turned, expecting to see Seth. It was André.

"André! What was that for?"

"No reason." His eyes were a strange color. They had always been watery blue, but now they were verging on purple.

"What's with your eyes?"

"I'm…wearing contacts. Like them?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I suppose they look okay…"

He suddenly lurched forward and hugged me. His hand slid down to my butt, and he squeezed.

"André! Get off!" he was holding me really tight, in possibly the least comfortable hug of my entire life.

That's when I saw Seth come around the corner. He took one look at André, and walked up to us. He picked André off the ground by his collar, and André let me go.

"If I ever see you touch her like that again," Seth growled "I will chop off your body parts and make you eat them."

Seth let him go, and he fell to the floor. He scrambled to get up, and ran away down the hallway.

He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me."

He grinned back "Any time."

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing something….useful?"

"While you were at school yesterday, I enrolled here."

"What?"

People were starting to crowd around, trying to squeeze past me into the classroom.

"You're blocking the way to my homeroom."

The rest of the school day was uneventful, until lunch. Somehow, Seth managed to be in every one of my classes, and then at lunch, he disappeared. Someone had seen him running out of the school like he was in a hurry. No one knew where he had gone too.

Without Seth, the day seemed to drag on. As soon as my last class finished, I went to my car, and drove to his place. When I got there only Embry was home.

"Hey Embry…where's everyone?"

"Quil is with Claire, and Leah, Sam, and Seth are out hunting."

"Hunting?" that didn't sound so good…

"Yeah, Seth got a lead about the thing, he said they were going to where your car got totaled last night."

"But…" I said "That's vampire territory…"

**Remember the contest thingy!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I cant believe it's already chapter 9! For those who asked what the contest thingy was…(just proves that not many people actually read this note…) it was for a new summary for my story…**

**Next chapter…thanks 2 eesh for the last couple of words (lol)**

Embry's eyes widened. "You're sure? Vampire territory?"

I nodded.

We got into my mustang, and I drove to where Emmett had attacked me. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard, my knuckles were turning white. Why had Seth gone there? He knew it was vampire territory, so he must have had a good reason for it.

The drive there seemed to take forever. What if something had happened to Seth? Or Leah? Sam is scary, but it would suck if he got hurt…

As we turned the final corner that would bring us to where I was attacked, my heart was beating faster, and I was shaking.

I squinted through the dark, turning my headlights up more. Embry and me got out of the car and looked around. Embry sniffed the air.

"They were here, and so were the vampires, but it was a while ago."

"Can you tell which way they went?" If the vampires were here, they might have fought each other…if Seth was hurt…

"No, like I said, it was a while ago, and it's rained since then. The scent is very faint."

He walked around the road, sniffing. "I can also smell something else, I'm not sure, but it could be the thing we've been trying to catch."

Embry continued to smell the area, but after ten minutes he stopped. "It's no use. They're long gone. I can't get any trail at all."

"What if one of them is hurt?" I was getting really worried, what if something had happened to Seth?

"If one of them is hurt, it's not badly. If they were hurt badly, they would be bleeding, and the trail would be easier to follow."

"Oh."

He drove me home, and on the way there, all I could think of was Seth. What if something had happened to him? What if he was laying somewhere in the forest, bleeding his guts out?

I showered and got ready for bed, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I had trouble getting to sleep. Every time that I started to drift off, disturbing images of Seth flashed into my mind. When I finally fell asleep, my dreams were troubled.

I was leaving my house, for a walk in the woods, which wasn't unheard of for me, but after a little while, I left the path, which I never did. Everything seemed strangely surreal. It suddenly started to rain. The forest was dark, and the shadows were closing in on me. The rain pelted down, soaking me and making the ground muddy. Strange, supernatural eyes blinked at me from the darkness. I started to run, but I tripped. I landed face first in the mud, which suddenly felt much too real.

I stood, the rain washing mud off me. I was only wearing what I had gone to sleep in, a top and some shorts. I blinked a few times, looking around. The surreal feeling that I had felt before was gone.

I groaned to myself. I had sleepwalked again. But this time, it had gotten me into real trouble. I was lost somewhere in the forest, away from the path, and I was cold.

I started walking, maybe it would get me out of here, and if it didn't, then at least I would be doing something to keep my mind off what could happen.

I could hardly see because of the rain, and I kept on slipping in the mud.

After what seemed hours, it was still dark, and I was exhausted. I collapsed against a tree trunk, and slid to the ground.

A feral growl ripped through the patter of the rain. I looked up, and heard people shouting. Through the trees, I could see the blur of people moving, so I hurried toward them.

As I reached the clearing, I sensed that something was wrong. The rain had lessened, and there seemed to be no one there.

I saw a blur of brown fly through the air. It hit a tree, and fell to the ground. I moved closer to it, and recognized it. It was Seth. I hurried towards him when he jumped up and looked towards where he had come from. He jumped forwards, headed for a white blur going through the air. They met in the middle of the clearing with a huge crash. They fell to the ground, ripping and tearing at each other so fast they were just a blur.

I stepped back, and tried to see what was going on. I gasped when I saw who Seth was fighting against. It was Emmett! Seth's teeth clamped down on Emmett's arm, and Emmett tried to shake him loose. Seth held tight, and swung his head to one side, at the same time he let go of Emmett. He was caught off guard, and flew halfway across the clearing, where he was caught by Jasper. He must have come out of the gloom while I was watching Seth and Emmett.

The two vampires advanced on Seth slowly. They jumped on him, but Seth managed to shake them off. Jasper darted forward, and caught Seth in a headlock. Something barged into Jasper, pinning him to the ground. It was a big, black wolf. I hadn't seen the others change into werewolves, so I didn't know who this was. He was big and scary, basically, he reminded me of Sam.

They were fighting so fast that I couldn't follow what was happening. Every couple of seconds, one opponent would throw the other one across the clearing with amazing speed, and they would crash together again.

I stepped forwards, I had to stop them fighting! They shouldn't have been fighting each other, they should have been fighting the thing they had set out to find!

A vampire crashed against a tree next to me, and I jumped back. Tree bark flew in my direction, and sliced my cheek open.

Before I could blink, two more figures had joined the fray, a werewolf and a vampire. The wolf was smaller that the other two, but just as fierce. It's gray fur seemed silver in the light of the moon that was peeking through the clouds. The gray wolf jumped onto the other vampire, Edward, I realized.

"Seth!" I called, trying to get his attention. "Emmett!"

They couldn't hear me, or they were ignoring me. The rain had stopped completely now, and I could hear the rip of clothing, and the snarls that were coming from their throats.

I started forwards, toward Emmett and Seth. Seth had Emmett pinned to the ground, and his teeth snapped at Emmett's throat. Emmett dodged out of the way, and flipped them round, so Seth was on the bottom. I got closer and called out to them, but they still didn't hear me.

I picked up something from the ground, not bothering to see what it was. I threw it as hard as I could. Time seemed to freeze as the stone that I threw hit Emmett's cheek. He turned towards me, his eyes black. He jumped off Seth, and I saw him flying toward me with inhuman speed, his hands reaching out for my neck.

I heard voices calling in the background. I saw the others stop fighting and look my way.

Just as Emmett was about to hit me, I saw his face register surprise, and his hands moved so they weren't coming towards my face anymore.

I was thrown backwards, and there was a searing pain at the top of my left arm. I cried out as my back hit something hard. I fell forwards, and I felt someone turn me over. I touched my arm where it hurt. My hand came away sticky, covered in blood. I looked at it, dazed. I felt, more than I saw, people crowding around me. Seth kneeled in front of me, his face contorted with worry.

More people came, I vaguely recognized them as Bella, Carlisle, and Alice. Carlisle touched Seth's arm.

"I'm a doctor, let me take a look at her."

Seth moved closer to me, protecting me from the vampires. I couldn't see Emmett, but I did see Sam, Quil, and Embry. Leah came a second later.

I was vaguely confused about why they weren't wearing much, and why Seth wasn't wearing anything at all.

I could hardly see. The edges of my vision were turning black. I felt someone turn me over, and I vaguely saw Seth's face through the fog in my mind. He looked like he was shouting, but I could only vaguely hear him, like I was underwater.

I heard a voice, smoother than Seth's, saying "It's no use, she's lost too much blood, she can't hear you."

I tried to shake my head, to show them that I could hear them, but my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to do. I saw Seth's lips move, but I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I fought for consciousness, trying to stay awake, but it was like quicksand. The more I struggled against it, the faster I fell.

The world went black.

My last coherent thought was 'I don't want to die. Not before I tell Seth…not before I tell him…what I've wanted to tell him…since I first…since I first saw him… '

**Anyone who likes metal (me too) should listen to 'Touch Like Angel of Death' by Children of Bodom. Best metal song EVER!!...(slightly off topic, but whatever.)**

**Explanations, answers and thanks**

**cresentmoon23****-- question--what are the cullens in it? i thought it was just an werwolf thing please try to explain it to me--answer--it started off as an only werewolf fic, but as I thought of a storyline (halfway through chapter 3) I wanted the cullens in it… they wont play a big part, but I just wanted a shot at writing them (especially Emmett, he's my favorite)**

**Jasper's number one fan**** and ****JasperLover93**** and mostly, ****Ladyfingers--**

**Thank you SOOO MUCH for the ideas, I haven't found any that I really like yet, I'll probably combine all of them when I finally get one…**

**Zandylion****-- thanks for the advice! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I just had the best idea for another story!! My two favorite book (series) are Twilight and Outlander. AKA- werewolves and Scottish people. sooo my next story is gonna be about SCOTTISH WEREWOLVES!!! YAY!!! **

**Ehm.. Moving on**

**Okay.. because I'm finding it a bit hard to write as often (blame my teachers) I'm gonna start making my chapters shorter, so I can update more often! Yay!**

**There's a time skip here, just in case you were a bit confused :)**

Everything was black. I could hear muted voices shouting, and I felt myself being lifted onto something hard. Someone touched my arm. I felt an excruciating pain, and everything suddenly snapped into focus. My eyes flew open, and I screamed. The hand that had been probing my arm was snatched away, and the doctor standing above me looked shocked. I saw Carlisle push through the crowd of white coated people around me. The smell of antiseptic was stinging my nostrils, and I heard my scream echoing off the white walls.

"Let me do this." Carlisle's smooth voice calmed me slightly.

"Carlisle, it doesn't matter."

I writhed on the bed, trying to get into a position that would make my arm hurt less. I looked down, and saw that my shirt sleeve had been ripped off, and someone else's shirt wrapped around my arm to stop the bleeding. My jeans were splattered with blood, and my entire shirt was soaked in it. The makeshift bandage was just as bad. Blood was starting to soak into the hospital bed I was laying on.

Carlisle looked at the person that had spoken. "It does matter. In fact, it matters a great deal."

"Carlisle, don't waste your time here. She's lost too much blood, and the wound is bad. You won't be able to save her. There's a man in ward four, you might be able to pull him through, but there's no way you can help her."

I jerked my head over to look at the doctor who had said this. He seemed to wither under the combined glares of Carlisle and me.

"But Carlisle," another doctor picked up from where the other one left off. "Look." He moved closer and touched my arm.

I screamed again. It was pure agony, having someone touch my injured arm.

Someone came in, a chubby guy in a white coat, who looked very important even though he was the shortest person in the room. "Mr. Cullen, you can't possibly do this." His voice was high, and I had to suppress the urge to laugh. But if I started, I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to stop. And then they'd all probably give up on me straight away.

"Cullen, you know we're running out of sedatives. We can't waste them on someone who won't survive anyway."

Carlisle looked at him, not saying anything. The chubby little man started to sweat and fidget under his gaze. "Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm the head doctor here, and I will choose what to do with our medicine. _You will not operate on her." _

"I will." Was Carlisle's only reply. "If you forbid me to use a sedative, so be it. I'll just operate on her without."

"But Carlisle!" a voice called out from somewhere in the throng of doctors, "You can't do that, she'll be awake the entire time!"

"No she won't." Carlisle looked confident, and it made me feel better. After all, he was a vampire, he was smarter and faster than anyone else here. The other doctors said he couldn't do it, but if Carlisle said he could, then I believed that he could.

"She'll soon after I start. She won't feel a thing."

There was a huge commotion outside, I could hear shouting, and there was a splintering crash as the walls shook. Someone had thrown something at the wall, very hard.

"Let…Me…Through!" a voice shouted from outside the door. Seth's voice.

"You can't go in there!" called a female voice, making one last attempt to keep him out of the room.

He ignored her, and my heart leaped as I saw Seth standing in the doorway. His blue eyes were wild, and his hair was standing on end. He looked around frantically, and ran to me, scattering the doctors that were standing around the hospital bed. His face was contorted in pain and worry, as he looked at me.

"Katie…I'm sorry. So sorry."

I smiled weakly up at him, 'I'll be fine', I tried to say. But it came out as a muffled croak.

Some of the doctors tried to usher Carlisle out of the room, saying that there was no hope for me, that he shouldn't waste his time on a hopeless case. In a second, Seth was across the room, holding the chubby doctor up by his white coat.

"Carlisle." He said, not looking away from the unlucky doctor he had in his grasp. "Help her." He turned his head to look at Carlisle. "Help her. Now."

Carlisle nodded, and announced that he was going to save me, no matter what the other doctors said. "Now Seth, if you would kindly return the head doctor to his feet, I can start on her."

Seth reluctantly let go of the chubby head doctor and looked at Carlisle. "This is the first time I've trusted one of you." The doctors in the room were probably quite confused. "Don't let it be the last." And with that he walked out of the room.

Carlisle looked around the room, and under his gaze, the doctors seemed to flee the room as fast as they could.

"Katie, this is going to hurt. A lot." His cold hands were touching my arm, starting at my wrist and working they're way up. It was oddly soothing, not painful like it had been when the other doctor had touched my arm.

He took a needle from a near table, and I eyed it suspiciously. "Morphine." He assured me. He stuck it into my arm, and I winced in pain.

"I wish Jasper could be here to calm you." He said conversationally. "But there's so much blood, I didn't want to risk it."

He slowly untied the blood soaked bandage from my arm. I screamed once, loudly, and then I faded back into the darkness.

* * *

When I woke, I was laying on a clean bed in the hospital. There was an I.V. attached to my wrist, and the sun was shining weakly into the room. There were a couple of other beds with people sleeping in them. There was an old man eating off a hospital tray in the bed opposite mine. He smiled at me I sat up, and looked at my arm. It didn't hurt much, only a dull throb, and it was wrapped in a thick bandage. There was a small plaster on my cheek, and I remembered what had happened. I had stumbled onto the pack fighting the vampires. Why where they fighting? 

I looked around some more, and saw Seth sitting on a chair by my bed. His hair was covering his eyes, and his head had dropped down onto his chest, and he was snoring slightly.

I smiled automatically when I saw him, and the old man opposite me smiled as well.

"He's been there since you came in. Wouldn't leave, not even when the nurses tried to throw him out. I remember when I was young… that man's in love with you, no doubt about it. I used to have a girl like that. Love of my life she was. She died two years ago. I miss her. Boy do I miss her…" he trailed off, and was lost in his thoughts.

I sat there, thinking about what had happened in the last month. I had lost my father and sister, and moved away from all of my friends, to forks. I had made new friends, and met Seth. Seth…

The old man had said he was in love with me… could that be true?

"Katie!" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

A second later he had practically jumped on my bed and was hugging me.

"Seth… maybe you should get off my bed."

"No. I don't want to."

I smiled. I wasn't sure if I wanted to love anyone just yet… but if I did, that someone would definitely be Seth.

At that moment, Carlisle came in. He took one look at Seth, who was practically laying on top of me, and rolled his eyes.

"Seth, I'd very much appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my patient."

Seth stared defiantly at Carlisle, and I thought that he might argue with him.

"You might injure her again."

Seth jumped off me, but he put his hand on my uninjured arm, not wanting to lose contact with me. My arm burned where he touched it, not because of his superhuman heat, no. This was something different.

He walked towards the foot of my bed, and unclipped the little clipboard at the end of my bed. He examined it critically for a bit, and then looked at me. "You should be good to go this afternoon." He glanced towards Seth. "That is, if no one exerts any _superhuman strength_ on your arm." It was Seth's turn to roll his eyes.

Carlisle looked at Seth, "You might want someone to bring some clothes for her, the ones she was wearing before are ruined."

Seth nodded, and Carlisle walked towards the door. He turned before leaving, "Have any of the pack seen Emmett?"

Seth shook his head. "No, he still hasn't turned up."

Carlisle nodded grimly. "Okay, thanks Seth."

"No problem."

I looked at Seth, worried. "What happened to Emmett?" the big vampire was definitely my favorite of the lot, even though the first time I met him he pretty much rugby tackled me.

"He's missing. No one's seen him for three days."

"Three days!?" I had been asleep for three days!?

"Yeah. None of the doctors thought you would make it. When you didn't wake up after, they were going to stop your I.V. because it was 'a waste of blood'."

He smiled, remembering. "Carlisle wouldn't let them though. It's the first time I've seen him so worked up about something."

"Why were you guys fighting when I found you?"

Seth hesitated. "I'll tell you when we get out of here." He glanced around. "We can't really talk about it here."

* * *

Two hours later, I was sitting on the grass in Seth's back yard. The sun was still shining, as much as it could be for forks, and I was wearing a summery dress that Leah had lent me. She knew I didn't like to wear dresses much, but according to Seth 'it was the only thing that would fit with the bandage in place.' Leah had tried to get me to wear this dress before, saying that it would set off my eyes nicely, and that it would look good on me. I still wasn't really convinced, but the look on Seth's face when he saw me wearing it was priceless. 

It came just past my knees, and was a nice summery yellow. Seth's eyes had gone wide, and his jaw had dropped. It must have looked strange with the bandage, but Seth didn't seem to notice.

Seth came to sit beside me, a can of coke in each hand. "So what do you want me to tell you?"

"Well…" I thought about it. "Firstly, why you were fighting."

"Firstly? What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know which wolf was which person. You know, what does everyone look like when they morph. And… I also want to know…what imprint means."

He smiled at me. "Of course you want to know." He leaned back on his elbows. "Okay…"

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

**Thanks 2 kissa 4 the help ;p**

**Tash**_**ie**_**---I MIS YEWWW!!!!! (and kissa of course) but TashIE especially!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is pretty much a short fluffy chapter… two updates in two days… you guys should be proud XD**

"I want to know which wolf was which person. You know, what does everyone look like when they morph. And… I also want to know…what imprint means."

He smiled at me. "Of course you want to know." He leaned back on his elbows. "Okay…"

"I was patrolling, on neutral grounds, when I saw the big vampire guy on our territory."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, whatever. I chased him for a bit, and we came right past our house. So I told the others where he was heading towards."

"The place where Emmett wrecked my car, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I caught up with him, and met him in that clearing near your house. At first we just talked about things. He was nice enough. But then he said something about Bella. And whenever that starts, there's bound to be problems."

The way I looked at him must have showed that I was really confused, because he started to explain.

"See, Bella was going out with a leech, and he left her for some reason, so Bella came to Jacob. He comforted her, and they fell in love. But her and the leech boy got back together. When they married, it was too much for Jacob. He left. We still hear from him sometimes, but he tries to keep away from here as much as he can. Anyways, he said something about Bella and Jacob, and then he said 'dogs can't keep their girls. Not without disfiguring them anyway.' That's when I flipped."

I thought about what I had heard about Emily. I hadn't met her, but apparently Sam had morphed and accidentally slashed her across the face, scarring her.

He continued, "We fought… some other vampires came, and some of the pack showed up as well. Then you distracted us, and the big bloodsucker dude…Emmett or something" he added with a wary look in my direction. "He just slashed out at you. He realized what he was doing at the last minute, and tried to pull away… he almost slashed your throat, but instead he got your arm."

I nodded, that made sense. "Where is he now?"

"No one knows. He ran off after he got you, and no one's seen him since." Seeing my worried look, he reassured me. "But he'll be fine. He's a bloodsucker. They're like cockroaches. No matter what you do, you can't get rid of them."

Noticing that that didn't really help, he tried again. "He'll be fine, there's not much out there that could hurt a vampire. Especially not one as big as him."

I smiled at him. The sun was shining onto his shirtless body, illuminating him, and making his hair shine. His blue eyes were focused on mine, and I felt I was being pulled into them.

I pulled my eyes away, and looked at the sky. The clouds were parted slightly, and I could see some of the blue sky. It was the same color as his eyes…

"Your second question, what do the pack look like when they morph."

His velvety voice broke me out of my silence. "Yeah."

"Well, you saw Sam, the huge black one… the smaller one, with the silver color, that's Leah. And the plain brown one was me, of course."

"You're not plain!" I exclaimed, not really thinking. "Your coat is the prettiest color, like the sand on a beach, on a sunny day." My eyes were becoming unfocused as I imagined the scene. "It's like…" I noticed him looking at me. My mouth curled into a wicked grin. "Your fur is like…"

He leaned forward slightly.

"….Peanut butter."

He fell flat on his face. I laughed, and he looked at me darkly. I stopped laughing, and my face changed to one of wide eyed innocence.

"…peanut butter? That's the best thing you could think of?"

I grinned at him. "I thought it fitted into the moment."

He rolled his eyes at me, and I laid on my back, with my head resting on my hands.

"What's imprinting?" I asked. I had heard of it a couple of times, and I had no idea what it was.

He was propped up on one elbow, looking at me. "Where did you hear people say imprint?"

"Well…" I tried to remember. "The first time I talked to you. When you showed up naked in my house, remember?"

"Kind of hard to forget."

"The first thing you said to me was 'imprint'. And then after, when I met Sam, he said I was your imprint."

He nodded for me to continue

"But of course, he only said it after he scared the crap outta me. And then at the Cullen's house, when Bella asked if I was your imprint and you said yes. So I wanna know what an imprint is."

He looked at me, something I couldn't recognize in his eyes. "Imprinting is something powerful. Something almost unexplainable. It's… It's like gravity, but stronger. It's difficult to explain." He took a deep breath and started again. "Werewolves are blessed with a gift. We know when we've found our…our soul mates."

His eyes were fixed on mine as he explained.

"See, when we see our soul mate, we know it. I've heard it described before, but it's so different really. There's no way to describe it. When I first saw you, something clicked inside of me."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. I stayed where I was, I don't think I would have been able to move, even if I wanted to. He moved closer to me.

"I…" his voice was husky, and it flowed around me like dark chocolate. "I don't think…"

He came even closer, and in a sudden movement, he was laying on top of me, his face inches from mine.

"I don't think I could live without you Katie."

His face inched down. I could feel his breath on my face. His eyes looked into mine, and the heat of his body was seeping into mine.

His lips touched mine, and my heart stopped beating. They were soft, and warm like the rest of him.

I instinctively pressed myself to him, trying to get closer than we already were.

He suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, and jumped off me. When I sat up, I was sorely missing the heat from his body, and he was sitting in front of me, facing away from me.

"Seth…"

He turned to face me, his blue eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry Katie… I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help it. You were laying there, and you just looked so beautiful, and I just couldn't..." he trailed off, looking at the ground.

I got up and sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, reveling in the heat. I smiled at him, and trailed my hand down his face. My sun bronzed skin contrasted with his naturally dark skin. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up.

"You don't mind?"

As he asked this, I realized. I really didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

I shook my head lightly, and he bent his face to mine once more…

**--Again..thanks 2 tashie, my story buddy--**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long 2 update, but I usually write during the weekends and last weekend I was at DESERT ROCK! That's right! I saw KORN and MUSE and MARKY RAMONE and MACHINE HEAD and KILLSWITCH ENGAGE and VELVET REVOLVER (including SLASH) …so yeah… I think it's a good excuse **

**Anyways… on with the chapter…**

**Haha. I saw slash. Hahahahaha. **

…**okay the chapter….**

It doesn't get much better than this, I thought to myself. It was raining outside, but I was warm, laying in Seth's lap, watching a movie. Well, I was watching the movie, he was watching me.

I glanced at him, and the look in his eyes made me blush. I turned back to the T.V. screen.

I could feel his eyes on me, and it was making me nervous. I poked him in the ribs. "Watch the movie!"

"Well, I'd much rather look at you."

I looked up at him, blushing.

"Well, it's either you, or Mel Gibson in a skirt with blue face paint."

"It's not a skirt! It's a kilt!"

"Yeah, whatever. Why'd you choose this movie anyway?"

"Because I like it. Besides, what's better than guys in kilts with Scottish accents and kilts?"

He smiled and put his warm fingers under my chin, tilting my face up. "Me?"

I smiled at him, and he pushed a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. We had been like this for the last week. We didn't talk about our kiss, but he let me know, with small looks and touches that he still thought about it. We had just hung out and done nothing at all. Sam had given him some extra time so he could spend it with me, and Seth was with me almost all of the time.

Emmett still hadn't turned up though, and I was starting to get worried. After I was injured, the vampires and werewolves had reached a reluctant peace, until Emmett was found, and the 'thing' was captured.

I looked up at Seth, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his black hair was falling into his eyes. He was actually looking at the movie for once, and I took the time to study him closely. His hair was getting longer, and it constantly got into his eyes. He was smiling slightly, watching something on the TV.

"If I were William Wallace, I would consume the English with balls of fire from my eyes and lighting from my arse." He quoted in a bad attempt of a Scottish accent.

"I know you're looking at me." I looked away, trying not to blush. I stood up, reluctantly leaving the bubble of heat that seemed to surround him all of the time.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I announced. "Enjoy the movie."

On my way upstairs, I heard him mutter, "Great, guys in skirts. Just what I've always wanted to see." I smiled, and thought about how lucky I was to have him.

I rooted around in my drawer, looking for some clothes. Everything in here was either dirty, or too small. I decided to go downstairs and get some clean stuff out of the washing room, a small room that was connected to the kitchen. I clutched the towel closer around me, as I made my way down the stairs. The TV was still on, which meant that Seth was probably still watching 'Braveheart'.

I walked into the kitchen, and headed straight for the door to the washing room. I bent over to look in the basket. The things in here wouldn't be ironed, but at least they were clean.

I heard a dull 'splat' from behind me, and I whirled around, holding the towel firmly in place. Seth was standing by the fridge, on the other side of the kitchen, with a slice of pizza at his feet.

In three steps he was in front of me. Before I could do anything, his mouth was on mine. This kiss was completely different from the others. The others had been gentle, and caring. This one was rough, and passionate. His arms were around me, his hands unintentionally holding my towel in place. I hugged him back, and my skin burned where it touched his, from more than just his unnatural heat.

It was like we were in our own little world. A world where the only thing that mattered was each other. We were so absorbed into it, that neither of us noticed someone come into the kitchen.

"KATIE CHASE! LET GO OF HIM THIS MINUTE!"

Seth's lips left mine, but nothing else. We stood there, wrapped around each other, looking at the woman who had barged into the kitchen and shouted at us. Mom. That wasn't good. At all.

"Hey Mom…You're home early…" I attempted to make conversation.

She just glared at us. "Yes."

"What happened to…" I tried to remember the guy she had gone off with. "Mark?"

"Richard," She said pointedly, "was married, and he had three girlfriends. I wasn't about to be one of them."

"Oh."

"Katie, you've done stupid things before, but this is the worst."

I started to protest, but she held up a finger for silence and continued. "I leave for Colorado, trusting you to be responsible, and mature. When I get back, I find you in the middle of the _kitchen_ wearing _a towel_ and making out with a _half naked guy_ who looks like he's on _steroids._"

Seth let go of me, and nodded at my mom. "Mrs. Chase, it's nice to meet you." He stepped forward to shake her hand, but my mom took a step back.

"I have a taser in my bag. I swear I'll use it if you get too close."

Seth took a hasty step back, and his arm instinctively wrapped around my waist. She gave him an evil glare, and he snatched his arm back.

"Mom, I just came down from the shower, and there were no clothes in my room, so I came down here to get some and…"

"Katie, I don't want to hear it." she looked at Seth. "You, out."

He gave me a quick smile and muttered "See you" while he walked towards the door.

We heard the front door close, and I waited for my mom's angry looks and words. I looked down at the floor. When nothing happened, I hesitantly looked up. She was beaming at me, I hadn't seen her that happy in ages.

"Umm… mom?" I asked.

She ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you!"

…

"Mom?" well _now_ I was confused.

"You finally got a guy! And one like that too." She murmured appreciatively. "How'd you get one like him?"

"Umm…" I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "He sort of…came to me I suppose."

My mom looked around, and headed for the fridge. "Wow Katie… you've been eating a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Ummm yeah, about that…"

There was a scratching noise coming from the back door, and my mom left to investigate. Wow. Who knew that she would react like that? That was…scary. No other word for it.

"Katie!" mom called from the back. "Did you adopt a dog while I was gone?"

_What?_

I walked to where my mom was standing by the back door, looking suspiciously at a big, sandy brown dog. Or wolf. Possibly, were wolf.

"Dog!" I shouted, and ran up to him. He was laying down, trying to look cute and…not dangerous. He wasn't pulling it off very well though.

"Umm yeah, mom this is Dog. He's been hanging around the house lately, and I've been feeding him." I thought for a second. "That's why there's tons of meat in the fridge." Ha. Two birds with one friggin boulder.

My mom looked at me a little suspiciously. "Okay then. Take him up to your room and feed him. I'm going to get my taser. It's been a weird day."

She left, and Dog lead the way up to my room. He jumped on the bed, and laid down on it, wagging his gigantic tail.

"Don't wag that thing in here. You'll end up breaking something again."

He just grinned a weird dog-ish grin, and jumped off the bed. He disappeared into the hallway, and came back a second later, as Seth, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well that was… interesting." He said. "You finally got a guy!" he squeaked, in an impression of my mom. "And one like _that_ too…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He shut the door, and looked at me, fire in his eyes. "Umm…" it was getting slightly uncomfortable. We were both wearing towels, and my mom would probably get her tazer out if she found us in here like this. "We should get changed."

"….yeah, I suppose…"

"You suppose?"

"…You look so pretty like that."

"…"

"With your hair still wet from the shower, and your towel…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "My towel…?"

"Umm nothing. We should get changed."

"Hmph. Go grab some of my dad's jeans from upstairs."

He left, and I remembered that I hadn't gotten any clothes from downstairs. I ran down, grabbed some jeans and a button up top, and ran back up.

I put on my underpants and jeans without a problem. And that's where my luck ran out. In my hurry, I had grabbed a bra that had a weird clasp at the back. It was a cute bra, blue with little penguins on it, and when I saw it, I knew I had to have it. I bought it, and realized the clasp must have been made in some weird country where the girls have like fifteen fingers, or something. As I was struggling with the clasp, the door opened, and slammed shut.

"Seth?" I called, an idea forming in my head. A big, strong werewolf. He could probably handle the stupid clasp. I slipped my arms through the straps, and called Seth again.

"What?" he asked through the door.

"Come in here for a second."

I heard the door creak open slowly. "Katie, can you please put your clothes on?" he pleaded.

"I need help with this clasp."

I felt him move closer, and his warm hands touching my back. His fingers fumbled with the clasp. He was clumsy, and I could hear him cursing. The warmth radiating from him was making me shiver, and as the clasp clicked into place, we didn't move.

He ran his hand down my back, and let it rest at the bottom of my back. He seemed more confident now, and I was just the opposite.

"Katie…" he whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered, and tipped my head back. He planted a quick kiss on my forehead, and whispered "Put your shirt on. Your mom is coming up the stairs."

I quickly slipped my shirt on, and was fumbling with the buttons when the door opened. I turned to see mom carrying a bowl of icky looking meat. "For the dog. What's his name?"

"Him?" I looked at Seth, who was back in werewolf form laying on my bed. "His name is Dog."

"Dog?"

"Yeah. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

She gave me a strange look. "Okay." Her gaze shifted to Seth. "Dog! Off the bed!"

He opened one eye slowly, and closed it again.

"He's not listening." My mom stated. "I guess we have to train him a bit better. I'll get my taser. It will help with the training." As soon as the word 'taser' was out of her mouth, Seth jumped off the bed, and laid on the floor.

Mom looked at him strangely. "It's like he understands." She muttered, and walked out of the room.

I took the bowl of meat from where mom had left it on my desk, and picked it up. "I guess you're eating the leftovers."

I turned to see Seth facing away from me, putting on his jeans. I whirled around, thinking 'wow'. It was the first time I'd seen a guy's butt, and I was pretty sure it didn't get much better than that.

I waited until I was sure he had his pants on, and turned, holding the meat. "I hope you're hungry."

He sniffed at it. "I'm not eating that."

"Why not?"

He was about to argue, but something small cracked against the window. Me and Seth looked at each other, and he walked towards it and opened it.

Bella jumped through the open window, her hair thoroughly soaked, and Alice was right on her heels. "Hi." They both said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, at the same time as Seth said "Get out."

Bella rolled her eyes at Seth, and grimaced at me. "We're worried about Emmett. We haven't seen him since you got into hospital."

"I can't see him in any of my visions, and chances are that something's wrong." Alice added as she ran her hand through her spiky hair.

"All of the guys think he's okay, and that he'll show up eventually, but Alice hasn't had any visions of him coming back." Bella was talking fast, and it was hard to keep up with her.

"They think we should leave him alone, but we have to find him. Rosalie is out keeping them occupied, so we could come and ask for help." Alice said.

Bella looked at me grimly. "We think it has something to do with a guy called André." Seeing my expression, she asked "Do you know him?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!! What could André have to do with Emmett? What will happen now that Katie's mom is back? Will they ever catch the thing in the forest? What is the real reason that Scottish people are so awesome? Is it just me or does Mel Gibson look **_**really HOT**_** in a kilt? (haha I'm hyper)**

…**moving on… That's it. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**next chapter :)**

"Yeah…I know André. He goes to the same school as me."

"When did you last see him?" asked Bella.

"Umm… I think it was the day before I got into hospital."

Seth growled, remembering what had happened. André had tried to feel me up, before Seth scared him away.

Bella and Alice looked at each other. "The same day as Emmett disappeared..." Alice murmured.

We stood in silence for a while, lost in thought. 

Bella interrupted our thoughts. "We found out where his house was and talked to his mom this morning. She says he went out with a cousin, but they should have been back yesterday, and she can't reach him. She also let it slip that he had been acting strange the week before he left."

Alice looked thoughtful. "We could go and check his house. Maybe there's something in his room that could help us out."

Ten minutes later, thanks to Alice's idea, we were standing under a small grove of trees that grew in his back yard, looking up at his house.

"Where do you think his room is?" I asked.

Seth shrugged. "I suppose we can go inside and look for it."

"Is his mom home?"

They all shook their heads. I looked at them, and Bella explained. "We can't hear anyone inside."

Alice quickly scaled one wall, and tested a small window. It opened easily, and she turned to grin at us before slipping inside. Bella went up next, and slipped herself through the small gap.

Seth looked at the small window in distain. "Vampires. Always feel the need to show off." He walked to the back door of the house and tried the handle. It opened easily under his strong grip, as he grinned back at me. "Come on, Katie. Nothing to lose." 

The house was spotlessly clean. There was no dust on any of the many wooden bookshelves inside, or on the old, leather bound books in them. We walked through a living room that was sparsely furnished, except for more giant bookshelves stacked with very old, valuable looking books. Seth walked ahead of me, impressively quiet for his size. I followed him up some stairs, and saw Alice and Bella walking into a room down the hall. 

We followed them inside. I looked at the door on my way in. it had 'ANDRÉ'S ROOM. STAY AWAY.' scratched into the wood. The room was dark, and when I flipped the light switch on, the first thing I realized was how different the room was from the rest of the house. 

The room was a mess. The walls were covered in parts of posters that had been ripped off the walls. A single window let in some feeble light, it had been smashed, and shards of glass covered the floor. There was a bed in the corner, with huge scratches in the wood. The mattress had been cut into lots of small pieces along with the pillows, and there were small white feathers all over the room. Half of a desk stood against the wall, and the other half was lying around the room in splintered parts. A closet was standing against the wall, the clothes inside it neatly folded, but the door was hanging off its hinges. There was another doorway in the room, and the door had a huge, splintering hole in the middle of it. 

Alice confidently strode to the door with the hole on it, and I followed her, gingerly placing one foot in front of the other so I wouldn't fall or slip on all of the broken parts on the floor. Alice pulled the door open, and I heard her gasp softly. 

"What is it Alice?" I whispered, even though I knew there was no one in the house. 

Seth looked over our heads. "What the…" I heard him say to himself.

I pushed past Alice to get into the room, and stopped dead. It was a small room, barely three meters across, and I looked around, horrified. The walls were covered in pictures. Pictures of me. They had been taken everywhere. There were some where I was at school, in class, or the hallway, or the cafeteria, or the library, there were some of me while I was walking outside, some of me in my car. Seth put his hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the room. I was stunned, unable to talk. 

Seth's head turned towards the two vampires. "Do you hear that?"

They looked at him for a second. Alice shook her head, but Bella nodded. "I hear something…" she said. "What is it?"

He tilted his head to one side and concentrated. "Car." He said suddenly. "We have to leave." 

Alice and Bella ran towards the window, vaulting out of it. Seth picked me up, and slipped out of the window, which was slightly larger than the one that Bella and Alice had come in through. He landed surprisingly lightly, and ran after the two female vampires. While he was faster than a human could be, he was no match for the vampires in his non-wolf form. He followed them as best as he could, and they slowed down when they realized he was behind them. They stopped completely, and Seth almost crashed into Alice.

"That was…" Bella started, but Alice finished the sentence for her. "Weird."

Seth put me down, but wound his arm around my waist. "It's getting late." He said. I hadn't realized it before, but it was getting late. The sun had almost started to set, and the rumble of thunder filled the air. "We should get home." Seth stated. "Katie need's to sleep."

I was about to protest, when he promptly picked me up again, and walked away from the vampires. 

"We'll see you tomorrow." He called to them.

"But…it's Tuesday…don't I have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"_We_" he emphasized "skipped school today, so we can skip tomorrow as well. We'll tell them you're still recovering."

He ran through the forest as the rain began to fall. The sun had set, and I would have been cold, if there wasn't an abnormally warm werewolf carrying me against his chest. He slowed to a walk as we reached the edge of the tree line, and my house was a dark shape looming in the rain. 

He held me easily with arm, and opened the door with the other. He carried me up the stairs, and was about to enter my room when we heard a light cough behind us. 

"Ehm."

He turned, to see my mom standing in the hallway looking at us with deep disapproval in her eyes. We were both soaking wet, Seth wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was carrying me down the hallway and into my room. 

"Hi Mrs. Chase." Seth said boldly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph. Do you realize that you've just trekked through my living room with muddy shoes?"

"Ummm… sorry?" 

My mom shook her head. "You better be. Get downstairs and clean it up. Unless she's been hopelessly crippled, Katie can get to her bed on her own."

"Yes mam."

Seth put me down and went downstairs, too nervous to kiss me goodnight with my mom standing right there. 

"And for God's sake boy, take off your shoes!" she shouted down the stairs.

She looked at me. "As for you…"

I grimaced, expecting the worst.

"I still don't know how you got one like him." She sighed. "Your dog went missing as well. What was his name again?"

"He's called Dog. And he comes and goes. I suppose we're not the only ones who feed him."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Katie…"

"…Yes…"

"About your friend…" she started. "I know he's cute and all…" well that was just about the understatement of the year. "But he looks awfully strong, and you just tell me if he tries to do something to you, okay?"

"Mom!" I moaned. "He would never…"

"I know, I know," she cut me off. "But if he ever does, just say and you can use my taser. I need another one anyway."

I looked at her skeptically. 

"He seems rather taken with you." I thought about what Seth had told me about imprinting.

"That he does." I smiled, as I went into my room, and got ready for a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I could hear my mom talking to Seth downstairs, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and opened my bedroom door as quietly as I could. I tiptoed out and made my way to the top of the stairs. I could hear what they were saying clearly now. 

"This one is really old, I didn't think I still had it."

What were they talking about? 

I heard Seth's deep chuckle, and I started to move down the stairs.

"She looks so adorable!"

"I know." My mom replied. "I haven't looked at these in a long time."

"I like this one" Seth's voice was full of laughter. 

My mom laughed. "I have an extra copy of it. You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks Mrs. Chase!"

I was at the bottom of the stairs now, and I could see their shadows moving along the wall. I heard, and saw, my mom stand up, and I pushed myself against the wall so she wouldn't see me. 

"Well, it's been nice having you here Seth."

"Thanks again Mrs. Chase. I'll see myself out."

I heard a door shut, and sat on one of the stairs. What had mom given him? 

"Didn't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

I looked up to see Seth standing above me. "I… I wasn't eavesdropping." I tried to sound convincing.

"Sure you weren't." he said sarcastically. "Let's go up before your mom realizes I'm still here and kicks me out."

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

He looked at me critically. "You're not a very good eavesdropper, are you?"

I glared at him. 

"Okay, okay!" he looked at me in mock horror. "Anything but the death glare!"

I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Your mom gave me this." He pulled something out of the pocket of his jeans. Or my dad's old jeans. However you wanted to look at it. He showed it to me. It was a picture of me, when I was about 10. The first time I had ever surfed. Well, properly anyway. The sun was shining, and the sea was bright blue. I was on my dad's old surfboard, which was now somewhere up in the attic. I was looking at the camera, smiling, without a care in the world. My black hair was short back then. 

The picture reminded me of the room in André's house. I shuddered, and Seth put his arm around my shoulders. 

That night, I dreamed.

It was dark. I was stumbling through somewhere. I couldn't see anything. I put my hands in front of my eyes, but I couldn't see them. I could hear things following me, footsteps, and I could see eyes glowing from the darkness. I turned, to see who was following me, but the darkness was too complete. I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter anymore. I just had to get away. "Katie…" a ghostly voice called. I didn't look back, I tried to run faster, but I couldn't move. "Katie…" the voice was floated around me, and it was creeping me out. It seemed like it was right behind me. I whipped my head around, and came face to face with two malicious, purple eyes.

"Katie!" a voice called, but it was different from the voice in my dream. This voice was warm, and deep. I opened my eyes, and saw Seth looking at me worriedly. 

"Seth." I smiled. Seth was here, it would be okay. The purple eyed thing couldn't get me now.

I fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. A feeling of warmth and security drifting over me. 

When I woke, I was not in my own bed. It was dark, and I was laying on a cold, dirt floor. There was a putrid smell coming from somewhere, and the sound of flies buzzing.

I looked around. 

I screamed.

In the darkness in front of me, there was the faint outline of a face.

A face, with two purple eyes.

**Since this fic is almost finished (awwwww) I've been thinking about doing another one. Maybe you guys remember me saying something about Scottish werewolves.. well, If I did write it, I was just wondering how many of you would read it. Because it wouldn't have any of the actual twilight characters, (unless anyone has an idea about that..) and people prefer stories with the characters than ****an OC story. **

**So if you would read it, LET ME KNOW, and if enough people want to, then I'll write it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous chapter:**

_In the darkness in front of me, there was the faint outline of a face._

_A face, with two purple eyes._

**This chapter:**

The thing with the purple eyes moved forwards, out of the shadows. It was André. At first I didn't recognize him, because he was so dirty. He was usually very vain and conscious about his appearance, but his usually gelled blonde hair was sticking up in strange places. His face was covered in dirt, and his shirt was in shreds. His jeans had been ripped off above the knees, and his mouth was twisted into a feral snarl. His eyes were bright purple, and they were darting about nervously.

He was crouched low to the ground, using his hands as well as his feet to move forwards. He growled at me, and it was _wrong._ André was right in front of me, and the growling seemed to come from all around me. A wild look at my surroundings told me that I was in a simple wooden hut. There was a door, and I could see the moon through the single, glassless window.

I tried to shift backwards, but I hit something. Something cold. I turned to see Emmett lying on his stomach. His only clothes were his tattered boxers, and there was a faint purple glow around his wrists and ankles.

"Katie…" it was the voice from my dream. I spun around to look at André again. His face was inches from mine, his purple eyes boring into mine. I squeezed them shut, hoping that I would wake up and find Seth sleeping next to me. I could smell André's breath. It smelled like raw meat.

"Katie…" he hissed. "Your ours now." I opened my eyes to see him grinning, and I could see his teeth. My eyes widened when I saw that they had been filed into points. "Your ours now." His voice was a raspy whisper. "And were not letting you go, no we're not. You'll be our mate now. For ever."

Why was he talking about 'we'? As far as I knew, Emmett and him were the only people in here... And 'mate'? in his dreams!

"We've wanted you for a long time, haven't we..." his eyes never left mine. "We followed you we did, and you went to the bloodsuckerssss." He hissed. "The dog never left you, so we distracted the rest of them, we did." He let out a cackling laugh. "They fought themselves. We didn't even have to do anything, no, we're smart, we are."

He turned suddenly, like he had heard something behind him. "What? Someone's near… We'll get them, we will. And then we'll eat them." He made his way to the door, muttering to himself. "The other meat is running out… We need fresh meat. The rabbits and the rats are no good… we deserve better, we do." He moved like a human/gorilla hybrid, his fists scraping against the floor. He touched the door, and a faint purple haze surrounded it. It swung open, and I could hear him muttering as he moved away from the hut. The door seemed to slam itself, and the purple light shimmered over it for a second.

I spun around to take a look at Emmett. He was laying on his stomach, and I struggled to turn him over. He was almost as dirty as André had been. He didn't struggle as I moved him, he just looked at me. His eyes looked black in the dim light, and I edged away.

"Katie…" He rasped, his usually strong voice sounding fragile and weak. "Is that you?"

"Y…Yes." I answered. "Emmett… have you fed lately?" I asked, thinking about what could happen if he hadn't.

"I've been getting some blood from the small animals he brings. The rats in here are a bonus." He smiled weakly. "It's not nearly enough, but it'll do. It's hard to catch them when I'm tied like this. What are you doing here?"

" I was asleep, at my house. Seth was with me though...I hope he's okay."

"You're in the clutches of a crazy demon, and you're worried about him?" he laughed weakly. "You must really love him."

"I..." and i found that i really did love him. It had taken a vampire and a bloodthirsty demon to get me to realize it, but i was in love with Seth. "Yes. I do love him." the thought gave me strength as i looked worriedly at Emmett. "You're tied up? With what?" He was a vampire, why couldn't he get out of whatever was holding him?

He smiled grimly. "I'm not sure."

I looked at him, confused.

"He's not human anymore. Not fully anyway."

"Well what is he then?"

"I didn't know they actually existed. They're part of an old vampire horror story. Our only worthy opponent, they called them. No one ever believed the story." he laughed bitterly. "If only we knew."

"What is it?" I asked, entranced.

"Your friend. His name was…?"

"André."

"He's been possessed."

"By what?"

"A demon."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Demons travel the earth. They're invisible to most people, vampires, and werewolves, while they are without a body. But there are some who can see them in their pure essence. You have to understand something." he said. "Demons are pure evil. They are not like vampires or werewolves, who can choose to be good or bad. And once a person has seen one, he goes crazy." He closed his eyes briefly, remembering something. "I saw a person like that once. He was one of Carlisle's patients. Before he saw the demon, he was a bit strange. He would see things that no one else could see. Ghosts. All of the shrinks he went to said he was a lunatic. But he wasn't. Not until he saw the demon, anyway.

He shuddered.

"He was in the hospital. It was before we moved to Forks, we were living in the south of New Zealand, because there was lots of cloud cover there. He was fine before, but he had a seizure of some kind. He screamed and screamed until he couldn't say anything anymore. He said things like 'It's after me' and 'They're everywhere'. Of course, at the time I had no idea what it was. But I'm fairly sure Carlisle knew."

"Why are demons so dangerous?" I asked.

"Demons are the most powerful beings there are. They hardly ever possess someone, because they can't possess anyone unless their heart is weak."

"Like…if they're going to have a heart attack?"

"No, no. More like if they're… how to explain it… if someone was always picked on, and his biggest dream was to hurt someone, then the demon would lure the person with promises of revenge. Because the person has to accept the demon before it can enter him or her. Usually they get people who want something so badly, they're willing to give up their soul for it."

"…Like selling your soul to the devil." I whispered.

Emmett nodded at me. "That's where the story comes from. Help me sit up, I can barely move like this."

I struggled with him for a moment, trying to lean him against the wall of the hut. Once he was a bit more comfortable, he continued.

"Demons are so dangerous…because they use magic. They are the only beings that have mastered it. See the purple glow around my ankles?" he asked. "That's magic. If you look closely, you can see the glow around the window and the door. He's blocked all of the exits."

"But…" one thing had been bothering me in particular. "Why did _André _get possessed? Of all people, why him?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "He must have wanted something badly. Something he was obsessive about."

With a sinking feeling in my stomach I remembered the room in his house. "Me." I whispered. "He wants me."

I stood up and paced around the small hut, stretching my legs. I walked to the small window, and tried to put my hand out of it. there was a small flash of purple light, and my hand went numb. I walked away, massaging the feeling back into my hand, and thinking about what Emmett had told me. André wanted me so badly, he was willing to give up his soul for me. That was disturbing. Very disturbing. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the dark shape on the floor, and I tripped over it.

"Dammit." I stood up, and looked at what I had tripped over. I couldn't tell what it was, but it smelled bad, and it was where most of the flies were buzzing around.

"Emmett?" I called. "What's this?" I asked, just as I realized what it was.

I stumbled back to where Emmett was propped up against the wall, looking at what I had found. It was a carcass. A lump of rotting flesh. More disturbingly, it was a _human sized_ lump of rotting flesh.

"Emmett? Is that what I think it is?" I asked in wide eyed horror.

"It's a dead body. The demon said something about it's cousin. I suppose that's what it is."

I had a flashback of Bella saying "He went out with a cousin, but they should have been back yesterday". My stomach heaved as I remembered him saying something about fresh meat, and I remembered the smell of his breath in my face. It was too much for me. I ran to a corner of the hut and threw up over the floor.

I collapsed next to Emmett, a sour taste burning the back of my throat. Just as I sat down, the door glowed purple, and André came through it, a huge bloody mass in his arms. "Look what we got…" my eyes widened in horror as I recognized the black hair and the single blue eye that was cracked open. "We've got food now…"

**That was really short, I know… but next chappie is in Seth's POV. Yay! (it will be more exciting, I promise.)**

**the other story:**

**HA! I just had the best idea! …can some of yew Scots help me out? I need to find an interesting Scottish myth or legend… something like the Loch Ness monster… aye? **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a bit late, but happy birthday Veronica ;) **

**This chapter took FOR EVER to write.. you better appreciate it. love yew tashie!**

**Seth's point of view**

He had taken her. I couldn't believe it! How could I have been so stupid? I had seen the pictures in his house, and I still had let him take her. I knew I shouldn't have slept!

I ran faster. The trees blurred around me as I followed the scent. I was concentrating so hard on the scent, that I wasn't watching where I was going. I slammed into something. I could hear it grunting as we rolled over each other, only stopping when we slammed into a tree. I jumped up, trying to see who I had smashed into.

It was one of the bloodsuckers, the leader of their coven. I growled, and was about to continue following the scent when he called out to me.

"Wait!"

I impatiently turned my head and looked at him.

"Seth is it?"

I nodded my wolfish head and he continued.

"Listen, I think I know what it is. The thing we've been chasing!"

I was about to start running again. I didn't care what it was, I was going to kill it! How dare it take Katie!

"Look, Seth, you can't take it on your own, no matter how much you care about Katie."

Somewhere in my subconscious, I felt someone morph. Sam. I was aware of his thoughts, as he was aware of mine.

The blonde leech looked at me as I had my internal conversation with Sam.

"I know where she is, with the thing that was in the forest." I thought to him.

"Good. Where are you now?" he asked.

I showed him a mental image, and told him what the leech had told me just now.

I could feel his approval, "Go with him. The rest of the pack will meet you at their den." He thought to me.

I sighed, this was just taking longer, and It had Katie! There was nothing I could do against Sam's wishes though, because he was the leader of the pack. I felt him morph back, and I did the same. I looked icily at the bloodsucker in front of me. "We go to your place. The pack will meet us there."

He nodded, and started to run in the direction I had come from. I suppressed a groan as I morphed to follow him. This was going to take forever!

When we finally arrived there, all of the bloodsuckers were waiting outside, except the really big one, Katie had said his name was Emmett or something. I morphed, and the female leeches gave me strange looks. I stood with my arms crossed across my chest, and the blond one, the one that looked like one of the girls in Embry's playboy magazines, said "Dog, I know you don't usually dress, but put some pants on."

My stomach twisted, as I remembered all of the times Katie called me Dog, and told me to put pants on, though admittedly, she said it in a much nicer way. I glared at her, mad, because all of the time we were standing here doing nothing, Katie was in the clutches of that asshole somewhere in the forest.

"Did you even bring any clothes?" the same girl asked.

I hadn't. As soon as I had realized that Katie was missing, I had morphed, jumped out of her window, and started tracking. "No." I told her, trying to control my temper.

"I don't know why you're here. You come running up here, wanting our help, and you're not even dressed."

I lost it. "Dammit! Do you think I want to be here!?" I shouted at her, my hands bunched up into fists at my sides. "Katie is somewhere in the forest, alone, probably cold, in the hands of some obsessed freak who isn't even human!"

She raised one eyebrow at me, and I was about to jump on her, to hurt her. I didn't care that the rest of her coven were standing right next to her, I just wanted to hurt her. Just as my legs tensed, ready to jump, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Sam standing behind me, holding a pair of cutoff jeans identical to the ones he was wearing. "Put them on." he growled. "Now."

Sam looked at the leader of their coven, "Carlisle." he nodded as I put the pants on.

The blond leech nodded back, "Sam."

We all heard a rustling in the trees, seconds later Embry and Quil appeared, wearing jeans.

They came over us, and there was an awkward silence. All of the leeches seemed so calm, but the rest of the pack had heard from Sam what was going on. Embry clapped a hand to my shoulder, whispering "Sucks man." Quil came up on the other side, smiling grimly at me. "We'll get this bastard."

A moment later, Leah appeared by the trees, wearing shorts and a sports bra, as she ran up to us. "Sorry guys," she said, shaking out her damp hair. "I was in the shower."

The leader bloodsucker, Carlisle, started to talk. "The thing in the woods has taken Katie. Which means he left a trail to where he kept her. And I think I know what he is."

He rapidly explained that he was probably a demon, which would explain why we were getting mixed scents most of the time. The demon had possessed André, so the good, or human, scent that we were getting was him, and the bad scent was the demon.

I shifted from foot to foot. "Okay, everyone gets it. Can we _please_ go now!"

"Hang on." Bella interrupted. I groaned, and she glanced at me. "I think he's got Emmett as well."

Carlisle thought for a moment. "It would be possible…"

"But that would probably mean he hasn't fed." Alice said. "And with Katie so close…let's just hope he doesn't get hungry while she's close."

"Can we go now?" I asked. I knew I sounded like a little kid, but not being with Katie was driving me insane. Since I had met her I had rarely left her side, even though she thought differently. Some people call it spying, but I felt like I had to be near her to feel whole. It was a strange feeling for me, because since my dad died when I was about 10, I had never really felt the need to be around someone all of the time.

"We need a plan." Started the stupid Carlisle guy.

"Screw this." I muttered as ran for the trees, this time remembering to take off the jeans before I morphed.

I ran to where I had lost the scent before. It was still there, but it was growing faint. I snarled grimly and started to track the demon.

Three hours later I was thoroughly drenched, and still following the trail. It was a good thing that _It_ had such a rare scent, because the rain had started to wash away all other signs of It's presence.

I stopped, confused. The faint scent had completely disappeared, replaced by a fresh one. Which was impossible. Unless the demon was…

My trail of thought was interrupted when something smashed into my back, knocking me off my paws. There was a heavy weight on my back as I struggled to stand.

I was right.

The demon was here.

I managed to squeeze myself out from whatever the demon had thrown at me. I blinked in surprise as I saw what it was. A tree. With roots and all, a strange purple glow fading away from it.

A voice seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. "You're our meat now…"

I looked around, trying to see where it was coming from.

"We're going to EAT you!" the voice called.

The moon was illuminating the forest, making the trees glow with a strange pale light. One tree even had a strange…purple glow? I remembered the tree from before, with the same purple glow.

I jumped out of the way, just as the tree that was glowing smashed into the place where I had been standing.

"He moved… he's smart." The voice hissed. "How should we eat him?"

I saw a glimmer of purple light out of the corner of my eye, and jumped again, just in time.

"We'll eat him…"

I ducked, just as something flew past my ear.

"RAW!" The demon's voice echoed around the trees as things started to fly at me with blinding speed.

I dodged a small rock, and started to run. If I could find the demon, then I could kill him and find Katie.

Katie.

The reason I was out here, running from flying objects. Something hit a glancing blow to my right flank, and I ran faster, the demon taunting me the entire time. "We'll feed him to the girl… yes… and the bloodsucker can have some of him… and we'll finish him off, we will… but the girl will have the first bite." The demon's screeching laughter seemed to come from every direction.

I looked around, again trying to see where he was. I thought I saw him somewhere to the right, so I stopped and turned. Just in time to see a huge rock speeding through the air towards me. It hit me right on the muzzle, and I flew backwards, landing belly up. I tried to roll over, when a tree landed on me. I struggled to get free, trying to evade the things that were coming towards me, glowing purple. A rock landed on one of my paws, and I howled in pain, looking towards the skies.

There, framed by the stars and an odd purple glow, was the demon. It's eyes were glowing bright purple, and it's pointed teeth were displayed in a grotesque grin. The sight of my enemy gave me strength, and I felt a growl rip through my throat as I escaped from under the tree.

I ran, avoiding the glowing purple missiles that were being propelled through the air at me. I tensed my muscles and jumped, pushing myself off a tree trunk, and landing on a sturdy branch. Without giving him time to realize what I was doing, I launched myself from the branch into the air, and towards the demon.

I snapped my jaws, searching for his throat, but I missed and my teeth latched onto his arm instead. It must have surprised him, because he dropped a few feet before he regained height.

I was hanging from his arm, dangling far above the ground by my teeth. He tried to shake me off, but I growled and tightened my grip on his arm.

It took a moment for me to realize that something was wrong. There was a numbness spreading through my body, from my teeth to my tail. I saw the purple glow start to spread over my muzzle, and a strange thought entered my mind. 'let go,' the voice said. 'don't worry, everything will be fine,' it continued. I let my grip on the demon's arm slacken, but then I remembered why I was doing this.

Katie.

I remembered what she looked like when I had last seen her. She was asleep, with her silky black hair covering her face and splaying over her pillow. I had moved her hair away from her face to get a better look at her, and she smiled at my touch. My eyes had been drawn to her lips, which proved to be too much for my self control. I could still feel her soft lips on mine, and I could hear the way she had murmured my name in her sleep. I stretched myself on the bed beside her, and she subconsciously moved towards me. I had fallen asleep thinking that life could scarcely get any better.

I had a sudden realization about what had happened. When I woke, I felt oddly numb, and it took a while of running before I felt normal again. That numbness was the same as what I felt now. 'Let go,' the voice whispered in my mind, but I realized that it was impossible for me to let go as long as Katie was in danger.

I snarled, and clamped my teeth onto the arm again. I heard the demon's mocking voice, "Oh he's a tough one… but we can break him…"

The purple glow had started to recede from my muzzle, and I scratched at the demon with my front paws.

He let out a scream of pure agony, and he looked at me with his glowing purple eyes. "You won't survive this night!" he screeched, and I felt my eyelids being forced shut. All I could see were purple shapes, and no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't open my eyes.

Something smashed into my side, at the same time as something slashed across my muzzle. Something cut into the soft skin of my belly, and I suppressed a yelp of pain. Whatever happened, I wouldn't let go. If I let go of the demon, I would let go of Katie, and I couldn't do that. Not even if I wanted to.

"We shouldn't kill him now…" he hissed in a confident voice.

"Why not? Lets kill him now!" his voice seemed a bit higher.

"No! We kill him later. We want him to be fresh for the girl." the first voice hissed again.

"But…"

"NO!" he was arguing with himself. And the side that wanted to eat me later was winning. That was a good start.

Something sharp sliced across my shoulder, deeply. I could feel the blood flowing from it running down my body.

My last thought before I blacked out, was that he was talking about Katie as if she was still alive. I hoped that he would let me talk to her before he killed me. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for not being able to save her. I had tried, but I wasn't good enough. If I could see her one last time, then I could die in peace.

* * *

When I came to, the demon was crouched on the ground next to me. I had morphed back into my human form, not being strong enough to maintain the wolf form. The demon was poking me, and I flinched away from his touch.

He had found the cut-off jeans that I had discarded when I morphed, and he forced me into them.

"Put them on."

I painfully slipped into them, wincing as the rough denim scraped against my many cuts and bruises. He looked at me suspiciously. He must have decided that the huge slash that ran diagonally across my face from under my left eye, over the bridge of my nose, and under my right ear wasn't good enough, because he punched me in the eye. I staggered, seeing bright lights. He punched me once more, in the stomach. I felt the long cut there start to bleed again as I blacked out for the second time.

* * *

I came to for the second time when I felt myself being jostled. It hurt like hell. The purple haze was surrounding me, and it was almost impossible to move. I managed to crack one of my eyes open, the other was so swollen I didn't even want to think about it.

I saw one thing that lifted my spirits. Katie. The demon was carrying me, and we were in some kind of hut. She was laying against the wall, with that buff vampire next to her. Despite the look of horror that covered her face, I was happy. Now that I had seen her, I could die in peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Katie's POV**

André stood in the doorway, a dark outline against the night sky. He was carrying a limp body in his arms. He roughly threw it to one side of the hut and, muttering to himself, walked back out of the hut. Me and Emmett glanced at each other as his muttering faded into the night.

"No peace for us… They should leave us alone… Stupid mongrels…"

I gingerly made my way to the thing he had dumped inside before leaving, hoping it wasn't another dead body. As I got closer, I could see it's frame moving slightly. It was still breathing. I knelt next to it, and reached out to turn it over. My hands came into contact with burning hot skin, and I gasped, quickly rolling the person over.

It was Seth. I was relieved and even more scared at the same time. I pulled my hand away, finding it sticky. My eyes widened as I realized that he was covered in blood. There was a huge gash running diagonally across his face, and more blood was oozing out of the cut on his belly. His cut-off jeans were soaked, and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut.

My fingers groped along his wrist, searching frantically for a pulse. It was so faint I almost missed it. It was light and irregular, and I brushed the hair out of my eyes, leaving a bloody trail across my forehead.

One of his eyes cracked open slightly, and I moved closer to him. "Katie." He rasped. The edges of his mouth turned upward in a slight smile. "Just wanted to see you. One last time."

My eyes widened. "Seth? Seth!" I clutched his hand in both of mine. "Please, Seth!"

Emmett had been struggling toward us, and looked over my shoulder. "Dog." He stated calmly.

"Leech." Seth managed to choke out.

Emmett looked at Seth with a bemused expression on his face. "You _do _know you're going to survive."

Seth's open eye narrowed as he glared at Emmett. "You don't know that for sure."

Emmett blinked at him, with as much dignity possible for someone who was tied up with glowing light. "Your wounds are already healing. Your swollen eye should have been bruised first, but the swelling is going down."

Seth grumbled something under his breath, and Emmett answered "I am not. Well it's not my fault you got yourself beaten up."

"At least I'm not tied up with neon lights."

"Dog." Emmett growled menacingly

"Leech." Seth growled back. He cracked his other eyelid open slowly, and winced as he pulled himself upright. "What's that smell?"

"André's cousin." Emmett muttered darkly.

Seth shrugged and looked at me, an unbelievable tenderness in his eyes. "Katie… Are you okay?"

I nodded, glad he was okay. He tried to move towards me, but he gasped, his face going pale under his tan. I moved towards him instead, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't move."

"No…" he talked slowly. "It hurts less every time."

Emmett looked at us. "Katie, you're getting blood in your hair."

We glared at him.

"Oh yeah." He ignored us. "And the door is wide open. I don't know if that means anything to you, but I'm gonna get out of here."

We watched as he stood up with difficulty, and hopped towards the door. I stood up and helped Seth to his feet, and he leaned on me as we made our way to the door. It felt good to be outside. Even though there was a window in the hut, the air stank of putrid flesh and vomit. Outside, with the wind in my hair and the smell of the forest around me, I was already starting to forget the hut.

Emmett hopped ahead of us as we made our way through the forest. A small rabbit hopped in front of him, and he somehow managed to trap it under his feet. There was a vicious crunch as the rabbit's neck snapped, and Emmett reached down with both hands to pick it up. Not being able to resist, Seth stepped ahead of me and kicked Emmett's butt. Emmett overbalanced and fell flat on his face. He rolled over slowly, eyeing Seth.

"I take it you're feeling better now."

Seth grinned at him. "Much."

Emmett picked up the rabbit and sank his teeth into it. Seth grimaced and looked away.

"Oh no…" Seth muttered. I turned around to see what he had been talking about, but he pushed me onto the floor, just as a rock flew where my head had been. I looked up to see Seth running towards 

André. Before André could react, Seth had punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. André flew backwards a couple of feet, and hit the floor with a grunt.

I heard a grunt of surprise from behind me, and turned to see Emmett rubbing his wrists, free of the purple glow that had kept them together. Seth was still fighting André, and though he had gotten hit a couple of times, he was doing well, even in human form.

"Run!" he shouted. Emmett jumped up with renewed energy after his little snack, and went to help Seth, but Seth turned him away. "Take Katie." He grunted. "Find the others."

For a moment I thought he was going to disagree, but he nodded and ran towards me. "Let's go." He muttered grimly as he scooped me up and ran away from where the demon and the werewolf were fighting.

I shut my eyes, and tried not to think about what could happen to Seth. I tried thinking about something else. _Chocolate_. But all I could think of was when I had found Seth eating my chocolate. _Okay_, I thought to myself, _flowers_. _Pretty flowers. Yellow, and red and…purple…like the ones Seth knocked over at my house. _This wasn't working. No matter what I tried to think of, Seth was always there. I had only known him for a couple of days and there was nothing that I couldn't associate with him.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice when Emmett stopped. However, I did notice when he dropped me. I fell on my butt, and I opened my mouth to ask Emmett why he had done that. I shut my mouth when I saw the two huge wolves in front of me. I almost relaxed, but then I realized that I hadn't seen these wolves before. One was dark silver, and the other was a deep amber color. Emmett had stepped in front of me, snarling at them.

They morphed almost simultaneously, reaching for the cut-off jeans that had been strapped to them before. They were both tall, with the same black hair Seth had. They looked similar to Sam and the pack, so I figured they were part of the pack. The one that had morphed from the silver wolf was scowling at Emmett, and the other one was grinning at me.

"I'm guessing you're Katie?" the smiling one winked at me.

"Umm..Yeah. Who are you?"

He nudged the other one and said "He didn't even tell her about us!" he turned back to me and said "I'm Jared, and this is Paul."

"Are you part of the Pack?" I asked them.

Jared nodded cheerfully. "Yup. We were with Jacob up north, but he's still moody about Bella, so we decided to have a visit. We were on the way when we felt Seth's thoughts. He seemed to be a bit panicked, he didn't even realize we were there. He was thinking about you, you know."

"About me?"

Paul spoke for the first time. "You're not as interesting as I'd thought you would be."

Jared glanced at him disapprovingly. "Don't be mean." He looked at Emmett. "You'd be the bloodsucker then?" When Emmett only nodded, he continued. "No need to be so anti social. Where was Seth when you saw him last?" the question was directed at me, but I glanced up at Emmett.

"I wasn't really paying attention on the way here…" I started, but Emmett told them for me.

"It's mostly North. Keep going until you reach a big clearing, then follow the dirt trail. You should be able to follow my scent."

Jared smiled at us. "Thanks. If you two wait here, I've already talked to the others and they're on their way here."

Paul elbowed Jared in the ribs. "Let's go."

"Sorry about him." Jared apologized as Paul started to walk in the direction Emmett had told them to go. "He's been around Jake too long." He jogged after Paul, and was soon gone from our sight.

I stood up, wanting to do something instead of sitting here being useless. I looked at Emmett, who was pacing, and obviously thinking of doing the same thing.

"Can we go back?" I asked Emmett just as something rustled in the bushes near where I was standing. I was about to back away, when Carlisle stepped out of the bushes, followed by Sam, in wolf form. The others followed, and Rosalie ran to Emmett as she stepped out from behind a tree.

Carlisle looked at me and said "You stay here. We'll come back when we've got the demon under control."

I looked back at him and said "No."

Sam gave me a disapproving look, and the wolf I recognized as Leah came and stood next to me. Carlisle looked at us both and sighed. With a glance at Sam for confirmation, he said "Well I suppose you can come, just stay back when we get there."

Carlisle talked with Emmett for a moment, and Set off in the direction of the hut. When everyone was gone, Bella and Alice hung back. Alice reached slipped her belt off and handed it to me. There was a leather sheath attached to it, with a dagger resting inside it. "You might need it. I'd rather you didn't, but just in case."

Bella nodded, and we left the clearing, Alice carrying me on her back.

The trip to the place we had left Seth was nerve wrecking. Especially when we got there, and he wasn't there. The place was a mess. There were uprooted trees laying around, and I got an uneasy feeling when 

I saw the red smears on the ground. It had started to drizzle, and the red smears were being washed away slowly.

We decided to press on towards the hut where the demon had been hiding out. When we got there, the door was shut. They left me by the side of the clearing the hut was in, and walked to the door. I crouched behind a rock, watching as Jasper kicked down the door. They followed each other inside, and nothing happened.

The door slammed shut, and a purple glow surrounded the entire hut. I tried to run, to do something, but my legs seemed frozen in place. I looked down, expecting to see a purple glow around them, but there wasn't.

There was a deafening explosion, and I felt heat sear across my arms and face. I looked up to see the remains of the hut smoldering in the rain. There were pieces of burning wood scattered around the clearing, and it had started to rain harder. The bodies of my friends were hard to see, just dark smudges in the night. Then something caught my eye. Seth.

I don't know how I knew it was him, but I could feel it. My legs working again, I ran towards him. I was halfway across the clearing when André appeared in front of me. He barely looked like the André I used to know. His eyes were completely purple, and there was no trace of the kindness that used to be on his face. He was dressed in rags, and his pointed teeth showed in a horrible sneer.

"You're ours now." He growled. "You were meant to be with us."

I felt a vague tugging in my mind, and I walked towards him, as if I was hypnotized. My hand strayed to the dagger hanging at my waist, and he noticed. "You would hurt us now. But you're ours."

I continued to stagger towards him, vaguely thinking that there was something I'd forgotten. I could see Seth behind him, his face contorted in pain, even though it didn't look like he was wounded. I was close enough to smell the demon's rancid breath, and he took the dagger from my belt and tucked it into the waistband of his pants at the back.

"You're…ours…now…" he whispered, and I suddenly remembered what I was trying to think of.

"No." I stated with difficulty. "Not yours…"

"Yes. " With every word he said, it became harder to think of Seth.

"Y…Yours…" with that single word, Seth screamed. It was a terrible sound that shook my bones.

"You…are…ours…" He pulled me roughly closer to him by the shoulders, and kissed me hard.

At that moment, every thought, every memory I had ever had of Seth flashed into my mind. The first time he had held me, when he had saved me from the box in the attic, when he had kissed me, laughing with him in the doorway of his house, covered in mud.

With a great effort I grasped the handle of the dagger that was in his pants, and drove it through the demon's back. He was the demon. He wasn't André anymore, because André would never act like this. The knife slipped off something hard, jarring my entire arm. The demon's purple eyes rolled back into its head, and he fell backwards.

I stepped over the body and ran towards Seth. He was laying on the grass, soaked by the rain. When he saw me he stood up and hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to break.

"Don't leave me." He said. "Ever."

I hugged him back, just as hard, and promised that I wouldn't.

Behind us, the vampires and werewolves were picking themselves up and trying to clear their heads.

I turned to see if they were okay, and was met with the sight of Jared in human form, looking slightly worse for wear, but thoroughly happy. He grinned at me. "Looks like you got into a fight with a pissed off blender."

Embry walked up behind him. "And you _definitely_ didn't win."

"Oh ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically. I imagined I must have looked terrible. Seth's blood was still on me from before, and the rain was making it into rivers of red running down my face and arms. I ran a hand through my soaking wet hair. I was covered in mud, my clothes were ripped. Well I still looked better than Seth.

I glanced at him. I lied. He still looked better than me. His wet hair was plastered to his head, and he looked like one of those models in the magazines. Except for the blood part. That wasn't in most magazines.

Seth took my hand and started to walk out of the clearing. "Let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear."

The rain had lightened to a drizzle, and we walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. He scooped me up into his arms, and climbed a bunch of boulders that were blocking our path. "Close your eyes." He whispered, and I did.

I felt him jump off the rocks, and he set me down. "Now open them."

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. We were standing on the grassy banks of a huge lake, and there were beautiful flowers all around the grass. The drizzle was making small circles on the lake, and the sun had started to rise. The lake was covered in the pink-ish reflections of the sun. Dragonflies buzzed across the water, and birds had started to sing.

I sat down, and pulled Seth down next to me. I leaned against his shoulder, and looked out at the lake.

A small water snake slid across the lake, its head was like a periscope, turning to see its surroundings. "Seth! Look, a snake!"

He smiled and nodded. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Is it poisonous?"

He chuckled to himself. "No, it's venomous."

"Same thing."

"No."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"It's very different. If it bites you, and you get sick, then it's venomous. If you bite it, and you get sick, then it's poisonous."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come with me." I said as I stood up. We walked to the water's edge, looking out over the lake. I looked at him out of the corners of my eyes, and pointed at a nonexistent thing on the other side of the lake. "Look!"

He leaned forwards to get a better look at whatever wasn't there. I took a step back and pushed him into the water. He overbalanced, reached back, and pulled me in with him.

We hit the water with an icy splash, laughing, and floated in the water next to each other, thinking.

"Seth?"

"Mhmm?"

"…Nothing…"

There was a brief silence.

"Katie?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

I almost drowned.

He picked me up, and looked at me.

"I…I love you too."

He grinned at me. "You still owe me dinner."

I smiled at him. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Only if your mom wont tazer me for it."

_And so I lay there in the lake, next to the person that I had almost lost._

_ Looking at him, through the rain._

**a/n- that's It…12 freaking pages… you can expect an epilogue soon tho.. just 4 tashie...**


	17. Epilogue

"Darius was defeated, and so his son Xerxes decided to attack the Greeks…" my eyes traveled from my history essay to Seth

"_Darius was defeated, and so his son Xerxes decided to attack the Greeks…" _my eyes traveled from my history essay to Seth. He was laying on the couch, sleeping. His muscular arms were crossed on his bare chest, and his hair hung over his closed eyes. So much for him helping me with my homework. I shook my head. Sam had made him do a night patrol this weekend, and he had still come over to see me. Well, to sleep on my couch anyway.

Over the last week things had calmed down a bit. André's parents were upset that he hadn't come back, but we hadn't told them what had happened. After all, they wouldn't believe it anyway. We had moved his cousin's body nearer to the town so that the local police would find it, which they did. They thought the body had been mauled by some kind of wild animal, and they didn't know how far they were from the truth.

I looked back at Seth, who was absolutely exhausted. The werewolves and vampires were fighting, mainly Emmett and Seth. I wanted to spend time with both, but I couldn't see the vampires without the pack getting mad about it. Alice, Bella, and Emmett had started school at the same place as Seth and me, so there wasn't much the pack could do about me meeting them there.

I walked over to the couch, and crouched down so my face was level with Seth's. "You look so cute when you're asleep." I whispered, as I shut my eyes and kissed his closed lips lightly.

When I opened my eyes, his blue eyes were staring into mine. "Who said I was asleep?" he whispered back.

He picked me up easily, and laid me next to him on the couch. He looked into my eyes, and kissed me softly, sweetly. I pulled away, and looked at him accusingly. "You just don't want to help me with my history essay."

He smiled, and I felt my heart rate speed up. "That could be one reason." He leaned closer, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have to do homework!" I giggled as I jumped off the couch. I was half way to the table when he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck, and I shivered in delight. He turned me around in his arms, and before his lips met mine he whispered something.

"What I have in mind is _much_ more fun."

**So that was 'officially' the end… but I might put up some nice fluffy chapters if I have any sudden ideas.. **

**Not much is gonna happen for a while, because I've been super busy, and I will be super busy for the next couple of weeks. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. not a chapter' chapter darn

Okayyy… so this is the 'not a chapter' chapter

sorry bout this...but if i dont, no one will know about my poll! (yes, poll, i finally worked out how to make it work) so, vote.. otherwise this would have been a pointless not so chapter chapter, which would mean that i never had to make the chapter because even though its not a chapter it still says '18.' up in the corner. or down in the corner. depending on where you look.

moving on.

… so this is the 'not a chapter' chapter of the story… xP actually its just me saying that I FINALLY have a GOOD (or reasonably interesting) idea for the Scottish thingy. If yew don't care about that (sniff) then don't read this.. because you'll find it boring.

So there is a poll on my profile page.PLEASE TAKE IT because I'm not sure what to call him. to get to it: go to my profile page and at the very top there's this thing that says: "Poll: scottish werewolf's name Vote Now!" rather obviously, click on 'vote now!'

Also, if anyone has ideas for the girl's name, please tell me!!

Thank yooo!!

-mo

xxx


	19. sequel alert!

Hello all!

I know I'm not really supposed to do this because its not a real chapter, bla bla bla, but if I don't, how will some of you find out about the SEQUEL???? Ha! That's right! There is now a sequel in progress! It's called 'Into the Sun' (I'm a sucker for lines like that…. 'Through the Rain'… had you guessed?)

The sequel is about Katie and Seth, of course, and they go to Florida to see the graves of Katie's sister, Emily, and her dad. But what if theyre not actually dead? What if the car crash story was a cover up for something much, much worse? What are these 'real' werewolves-the Wikito??

Read the sequel! *big smile* its gonna rock!

Much love

xxxxx


End file.
